


面具

by Silentcloister



Category: Ancient History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentcloister/pseuds/Silentcloister
Relationships: Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa & Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus | Emperor Augustus
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

1.

阿格里帕第一次见到那个男孩，是在文法老师的别墅里。  
这一年他十二岁，随父母迁居到了罗马，住进城市外围不起眼的屋子，新建起的公寓楼中的一层。  
他本不该有机会接触这位声名显赫的教师，但他的父亲坚持将他送来这座多慕斯。  
他踏在坚实的白色石阶上，这段台阶将他引向三角门楣装点的高耸建筑。拾级而上，大门出现在他眼前。和他同龄的几个少年鱼贯而入，选择称心的地方坐下。  
老师讲授的欧里庇得斯的悲剧他早就读过，但不感兴趣。于是他在第一天的课上走神了，想着放学后应该仔细去看看门楣上的浮雕。  
不只是门楣，这栋房子处处可见用心。两侧石墙上的窗前立着贤者们的雕塑，阳光照进屋子，它们的影子就投映在学生身上。夏日毒辣的太阳可不讨人喜欢，被先贤的影子庇佑的学生就格外幸运。  
阿格里帕被直射在身上的日光照得昏昏欲睡，感叹坐在他前面的男孩就是这样一个幸运儿。  
于是他的注意力从学院的构造转移到男孩身上。他的头发微微卷曲，发色比周围的人浅一些，微微泛出些金色光泽。这颗脑袋正随着老师的讲述晃动，听得很认真。

这堂课余下的时间阿格里帕都在恍惚中度过了。临近日落的时候，他终于得以解放。别墅门前碎石片铺就的道路将他引向热闹的街市。傍晚时一些商铺已经收摊，另一些门边挂着油灯。  
穿着绸布托加袍的人们在散步交谈，他们是世代的公民，这座城市的主宰。

你应该尝试融入他们，成为一个真正的公民。他初到罗马时，父亲是这样告诉他的。  
释奴家庭的人们谁不这样希望呢。

“盖乌斯，这边。”清亮的女声在向他这边呼唤，他看到不远处窈窕的女性在挥手，推罗紫色的斯托拉即使在暮色中也足够显眼。  
上课时坐在他前面的男孩应声向女性走过去，阿格里帕还能听到他低声嘟哝着“都说过不要来了”。

回到自己家的时候，他的母亲玛西亚已经准备好了晚餐，小麦粥还冒着热气，还有一小把鹰嘴豆和两枚无花果。阿格里帕闷头吃着，草草应付母亲对于他这一天上学体验的问话。  
“你该多结交一些朋友的。”玛西亚摆弄着一条新头巾，“你哥哥来信说他在西西里找到了很好的老师，暂时不会来罗马。那孩子主意多，我劝不动。可罗马的机会要多得多。”  
阿格里帕点着头，把母亲的话挡在了耳朵外。如果可能，他也想和哥哥卢西乌斯一起去西西里，或者雅典，那些神庙对他的吸引力比学院里的贵族同学大得多。

可那终归是幻想，第二天他重复着之前一天的过程，听进了一些课，没有和任何人说话。唯一值得庆幸的是由于某些原因放学早了很多。  
他不想回有些拥挤的家，与通往街市的路背道而行，向无人的方向走着。脚下草地上一些由人踩出的痕迹也消失了，荒草越来越高，没过膝盖和腰际。  
到了日头没那么刺眼时，他看到了台伯河，粼粼的河水被逐渐西沉的太阳染成橘色。他在河边坐下，想着来到罗马之前他在阿普利亚的家。那里的村庄毗邻河流，有牧羊人将羊群赶到河边吃长势繁茂的荆榛。而他自己喜欢跟着哥哥去采野生的覆盆子。  
那种红色的小果子台伯河边也有，他随手摘了几个。侧身的时候才发现不远处的河边好像有个小小的身影。他拨开身侧半人高的荒草，见到了熟悉的面孔，是那个文法老师的别墅里，坐在他前面的男孩。  
男孩大概在这里坐了有一会儿了，此刻正好奇地打量着阿格里帕。眼神从他的脸上移到他手中的覆盆子。  
于是阿格里帕将一颗果子扔给他，他下意识地抬手接住，略带迟疑地塞进嘴里，随即整张脸扭曲起来，又碍于贵族的教养不愿将嘴里的东西吐出去，硬生生吞进肚子。  
不得不说男孩这副样子让阿格里帕想发笑，但对方投来的略带恼火的眼神使他不敢出声。覆盆子是酸是甜很看运气，看来他手里这一把不太适合食用。即使如此，阿格里帕作为赔罪把手中剩下的果子一股脑塞进了自己的嘴，牙齿合上咬出汁水的那一刻，酸涩的感觉窜入鼻腔涌上眼眶。  
“咳、咳咳……”他别过头去擦了擦被刺激出的眼泪，正考虑着吐出来是不是太丢人了，后背突然被人狠狠一拍，他顺势张开嘴，口中的果子掉了出来。他回头，男孩正站在他背后，脸上带着点戏谑的笑意。  
“我该回家了。”他说，往来时的路走，头也不回。男孩比同龄人要矮小瘦削，在草丛中穿行，很快就不见了踪影。  
奇怪的家伙。阿格里帕想，他有些独属于贵族孩子的疏离，但没有想象中的傲慢。

随后的几天终于有人向阿格里帕搭话了，可惜态度并不友好。  
“我说，这不是阿格里帕吗。”下课后挡在他面前的少年笑得不怀好意，“我早上看到你从公寓区过来。”  
另一个也顺势凑上来：“阿格里帕这个姓氏，如果我没有记错，好像是南边来的释奴？”  
很明显是来找事的，阿格里帕想。贵族间处事交往的小心翼翼在面对他时就完全无需顾虑了。他的母亲把攀附权贵想得太简单，他不与他们交恶已经很费力了。  
“马尔库斯。”他听到一个男孩的声音，向他发难的两人也循声回头。他们让开一条缝，阿格里帕才看清比他矮了大半个头，方才被挡得严严实实的少年。  
是那天在台伯河边看到的孩子。他正与阿格里帕对视，双眼就像阿巴卢斯海岸的琥珀。  
让阿格里帕惊异的是男孩刚刚叫出的名字。叫马尔库斯的人不少，但从少年的眼神来看，明显是指自己。对于仅有几面之缘的人来说，这个称呼过于亲近了。  
“屋大维，你和这小子很熟？”  
“我想邀请他去我家坐坐。”男孩的视线没有从阿格里帕身上移开，上前两步拽住他镶了紫色条纹的托加袍，把他带离了是非之地。

阿格里帕被带上了他所不熟悉的一条路。他被男孩拉着一路无话，回忆着他所知道的关于屋大维这个家族的一切。  
他搬来这里时，罗马城中一场盛大的葬礼刚刚结束，被火化的是尤利娅，那位正在征战高卢的恺撒的姐姐。他听说站在广场中央，为这场葬礼进行悼念演说的是尤利娅十二岁的外孙，屋大维家的孩子，大概就是现在拉着他的这位了。  
“盖乌斯.屋大维。”他们停在一户人家门前，屋大维才开口，“可以叫我盖乌斯。”  
“我不知道我们已经这么熟了。”阿格里帕很感激这个男孩的解围，但不明白他的意图。他大致了解贵族孩子的生活，他们从小就在元老院会议厅门口张望，在广场上比试骑术，学着判断该结交谁，该疏离谁。可他的出身普通到不能再普通，屋大维无法从他身上得到任何东西。  
屋大维歪着头想了想，说：“就当你请我吃覆盆子的回礼？”  
阿格里帕心里一沉，想着他怕不是要遭到蓄意报复。正在这时他们面前的门打开了，开门的是那天来接屋大维的女人。这回离得近了些，他能看出女子的眉眼和屋大维有几分相似，大概是男孩的姐姐，屋大维娅。  
“盖乌斯，你可算来啦！”女子绽开笑脸，弯下身捏了捏屋大维的脸，男孩略显尴尬地躲开了。她不甚在意，转过身对阿格里帕点点头，对于他的出现并不意外，“这就是你提到过的朋友，是吗？”  
所以这不是屋大维临时起意，屋大维娅邀请他们进屋时阿格里帕想。  
“你的姐夫今天大概要很晚回来了。还好有你们来，陪我聊聊天吧。”与屋大维不同，他的姐姐看起来很有活力，也要健谈得多。在餐桌落座后，她将一盘点心推到了两个男孩面前，“我特意嘱咐他们做的奶酪面包，淋上了蜂蜜，在家里母亲肯定不让你吃。”  
屋大维双眼有些发亮，但还是慢条斯理地拿起一块，掰开一角送进嘴里，却惹得屋大维娅发笑：“在我家就不用这么拘束啦。”她一边示意阿格里帕也快些吃，一边回忆起来，“这孩子小时候啊，外祖母可宠他了，总给他买甜食，结果吃坏了肚子——”  
“姐姐！”屋大维终于放下手中的面包提出抗议。屋大维娅只是笑着摆手，承诺自己不再揭弟弟的老底了。  
晚餐的气氛很轻松，两个少年向屋大维娅告别时满月已经高悬。  
阿格里帕仍然不理解屋大维的想法，但今天他不太想深究。他们在一个岔路口要向不同的方向走了，屋大维微笑着和他说明天见。  
阿格里帕有些晃神。他看着屋大维的背影，逐渐走远的少年被月色镶了一层银边，恍若神祇的后裔。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

“你读过埃斯库罗斯吗？”他们坐在高大的笠松下，屋大维突然问。  
“啊，当然。”阿格里帕说，他对戏剧没有太大兴趣，但有点名气的篇章还是看过一些的，“你喜欢他的作品？”  
“他被一只乌龟砸死了。”屋大维语气平淡，就像那天说要请阿格里帕去家里吃饭。  
阿格里帕语塞良久，才意识到对方开了个玩笑。或许不能算是个玩笑，毕竟那是真实发生过的。  
“所以？”  
“所以你最好往里坐一坐，刚才你头上的树枝缝隙刚好可以通过一只乌龟。”  
阿格里帕觉得自己需要适应一下他的朋友奇异的幽默感。  
几天的相处下来，他基本否决了屋大维选择与他交好的一切目的性。他的母亲对此一半欢喜一半担忧：“他的舅公就是恺撒总督，你知道，这个国家如日中天的三人之一。这或许能给你带来不少便利。不过也要小心，这样的同盟一旦破裂……”  
事实上这些并不在阿格里帕的考虑范围。屋大维没有提起过他的舅公，他们大概连见面的机会都稀少。  
“你不喜欢老师讲的东西。”屋大维说，手里摆弄着随风飘来的栎树枝子。  
“不是不喜欢。”阿格里帕侧过头看屋大维的侧脸，对方将树枝掰成一个圈，“只是没什么兴趣。”  
“我曾见过一个人。”屋大维将树枝上挂着的叶子摘秃了，用树枝在土地上涂画，“他在与人闲聊时被笑话了，因为他说想要改造这个城市。”他说着停下了手上的动作，微微扭过头，毫不意外地看到阿格里帕惊讶的表情。  
“他说木头屋子不够结实，砖砌的很难美观。”屋大维继续用树枝划过脚下的沙子，“神庙的支柱爱奥尼式的很多，但柯林斯式会更具观赏性。屋顶的样式也可以有所创新，这一点他没有多说。”树枝离开土地，留下了不规则的划痕，阿格里帕从歪曲的线条中分辨出那是一座神庙，传统的三角墙被几根柱子颤巍巍地撑住，其上是一个大大的圆顶。他抬头与这位画技使人难以恭维的设计师对视，对方只是眨眨眼睛，理所当然地发表意见，“我喜欢圆形。”  
换作旁人可能跟不上屋大维天马行空地思路，但阿格里帕想他理解了话题的走向：“我希望我能认识这个人。”  
“那你要请朱庇特保佑他活着从高卢回来。”屋大维将树枝往身后一扔，对自己提起了友人的兴致感到满意。  
“他在高卢？”  
“恺撒总督的军队里。”少年使用的称呼很生疏，显然与他的舅公并不熟悉。  
“你们在这里！”阿格里帕正在为难要不要继续涉及到对方复杂家族的对话，略微陌生的声音从身后响起，音量不小，惊得他向后撞上了树干。  
屋大维显然也受了惊吓，不满地回头怒视突然出现的家伙。站在他们身后的少年笑得灿烂，让他把责怪的话语吞了下去。  
“别对我这么大的敌意啊，朋友们。”少年绕过树干，盘腿坐在他们面前，“我观察你们有几天了，才鼓起勇气加入你们的对话。”  
“你是……”阿格里帕认出了这个人，课堂上坐在角落，偶尔回头就能看到他半靠着墙要睡过去。  
“梅塞纳斯，请叫我梅塞纳斯，我知道用我的名字盖乌斯称呼我能使我们更快亲近，但我认识的盖乌斯已经太多了，面前就有一个。”梅塞纳斯用下巴指了指屋大维，“况且我基本上还是以我的家族为荣的，梅塞纳斯是个动听的称呼，不是吗？当然，如果我的母亲能够少啰嗦一点就更完美了。”  
“最后一点我认同。”屋大维点头称是，“但我原本也没有准备称你为盖乌斯，梅塞纳斯。”  
“你说话可真不招人喜欢。”梅塞纳斯说着，好像笑得更开心了些，“我来只是想问，过些天难得放假，要不要一起去郊外转转。”  
“为什么找到我们？”阿格里帕一脸疑惑。  
“那还用问，马凯鲁斯那小子总是用鼻孔对着我，陶鲁斯因为我打完瞌睡还能比他先把诗背下来，嫉妒得要发疯了。”他双手放在面前两人的肩膀上，“我觉得和你们在一起更快活些。”  
这倒是点醒了阿格里帕，他想屋大维找到他或许也是出于这种想法。  
“那么说定了，天色不早我先回去了。”梅塞纳斯结束了这场几乎是独白的对话，像他出现那样突然地消失了。  
“自作主张的家伙。”屋大维耸耸肩，表情更多是探究而不是无奈。

梅塞纳斯期待的郊游没能实现，假期的前一天，屋大维病倒了。  
从老师的别墅回家时，屋大维和阿格里帕可以同行一小段路程。走到一半的时候，个头稍矮的男孩突然蹲下身子，表情扭曲。  
阿格里帕慌了神，俯下身看到屋大维冒着冷汗，一只手紧紧抓住腹部的衣料。他握住友人的另一只手，冰冷的温度不该属于一个鲜活的少年。  
他背起了被不明病痛折磨的屋大维，背上的人看起来较同龄人瘦小，重量也超乎想象的轻。意识模糊的脑袋搭在他的肩上，微弱的气息喷在他的侧脸。阿格里帕的心跳很快，他太为友人担忧了。  
阿提娅打开门就看到自己的儿子在另一个少年的背上人事不省，匆忙吩咐奴隶去准备药品。屋大维被放在床上时还紧闭着双眼，攥着阿格里帕胸前衣物的左手还没松开。  
“我明天一早就来看你。”阿格里帕看着端来水盆和食物的奴隶，轻轻掰了掰少年的手指。对方或许听懂了，又或者是躺在床上放松了些，缓缓松开了手。

第二天阿格里帕再次来探望时，屋大维正侧身躺在床上，背对着他和站在床边端药的奴隶。奴隶一脸为难地向他抛出求助的眼神，阿格里帕接过药碗，示意他可以离开了。  
铜碗中的装着褐色的半透明液体，他鲜少用药，闻不出其中加了些什么。  
“这味道其实可以接受。”他尝试劝说。  
“甘蓝、豆蔻和肉桂。”屋大维在听到他的声音后不情愿地爬起来接过了碗，皱起眉头一饮而尽，“希腊医师的药方。这些东西放进菜里的时候明明什么病也治不了。”  
阿格里帕再次接过碗时，触碰到屋大维依旧冰冷的手指。  
“你应该再躺一会儿。”他坐在床边，从药物的怪异口感中缓过劲的屋大维表情缓和了些，听话地躺下了。  
“这不是你第一次发病。”药品都是家中常备的。  
“是，有几年了。”屋大维盯着天花板，“第一次的时候，我以为自己要死了。”  
“人们一般不会愿意在谈话的时候把死亡和自己联系起来。”阿格里帕没有急着去安慰，或用“你会没事”这样无关痛痒的回应。久病的人总会有更多的时间思考，况且躺在他面前的人神情坦然。  
“只是当时的想法。”屋大维说，“那时来看诊的医师无计可施，外祖母在他身后低声哭泣。我想起来，竞选执政官的时候城里总是会有冲突，我曾看到路边有妇人抱着被人群踩死的孩子流泪，外祖母的表情和她很像。”  
“你当时害怕吗？”  
“我那时候大概没有概念。”屋大维摇头，“晚些时候我会想，是不是像苏格拉底告诉斐多的那样，有精灵会将我引向阿刻戎河。不过病的次数多了，我已经可以肯定我不会死了。  
“不过如果再遇到这种事，还要劳烦你背我回来。”  
阿格里帕笑出声：“当然。”  
他们没有再多说话，安静轻松的氛围值得享受。

“盖乌斯！”可惜这氛围太容易被打破。梅塞纳斯随着他带些鼻音的声音出现在房间。  
“我才听说你病倒了，真是不幸，朱庇特保佑，或者阿波罗？埃斯库拉庇乌斯？总之诸神会保佑你康复的。”  
“说真的，你祈福的方式让我有些害怕。”屋大维苦笑，“很遗憾，浪费了你的假期。”  
“不，别这么说，外面的太阳有些毒，我可不想出去。”梅萨纳斯丝毫没有表现出惋惜，“况且伟大的阿波罗神的节日就要到了，有趣的事不会少的，你可要快些好起来，我的朋友。”  
罗马近几十年来并不太平，但庆祝节日的习惯没有消失。人们自发的，或是政客出于各自目的举办的竞技或戏剧，都是冗长的一年中值得期待的消遣。  
“我很期待。”屋大维说。  
“我听说，罗马前些年刚刚落成了一个剧场。”阿格里帕说。  
“是的，石头搭建的，不是临时的木质剧场。”那碗药中除了甘蓝和香料，或许还加了其他东西，屋大维看起来眼皮有些发沉。  
“戏剧，真是有品位的兴趣，马尔库斯。”梅塞纳斯说，“我读过的戏剧不多，但也听说过几个伟大的剧作家，比如埃斯库罗斯——你知道他是如何离开人世的吗？”  
“他被一只乌龟砸死了。”阿格里帕回答，在心里向希腊的前辈致以诚挚的歉意。接着他示意梅塞纳斯小声一点，屋大维抵不住困意，已经睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

正如屋大维自己的判断，这来势汹汹的疾病不至于要了命。或许得益于他用怀疑的眼光看待的希腊药方，他很快恢复了平常的样子。  
临近阿波罗节时已经没有人关心课堂的内容了，他们期待马克西穆斯竞技场上双轮战车的竞技，梅塞纳斯甚至想要去投注谁能获胜，在得知通常押注的金额时放弃了。  
“母亲对我花钱管得很严。”他沮丧地放弃了。

屋大维对戏剧表现出更大的兴趣。庞培建起一座宏伟的剧场献给维纳斯，这是功勋卓著的人们的习惯，在这座城市留下不易腐朽的印记。对于平民而言这不是坏事，庞大的剧院是他们在节日时落座的好去处。  
拔地而起的半圆剧场还是崭新的，外墙上的雕塑昭示着建造者征服的功绩。他们走进剧场，中心的舞台还空着，围绕着它的是一圈圈的坐席，延伸到半空中矗立的女神雕像。  
“令人惊叹的设计。”阿格里帕轻声赞赏。  
“可惜我听说元老们对这个地方意见不小。”梅塞纳斯摊手。  
“大概是觉得在爱神的俯视下，一些看戏时生出的心思无所遁形。”屋大维语气带着戏谑，显然不是认真的。  
他们坐在观众席中间靠下的位置，留给元老贵族的最佳位置陆陆续续坐了人，屋大维娅也在其中，挽着她的丈夫，现在的执政官。  
当剧场几乎被形形色色的人们挤满，带着面具的演员也上了台，演出如期开始。故事是普劳图斯的老剧本，一名老者收到了神明赠予的一坛金子，他年迈的邻居相迎娶他年轻貌美的女儿……  
“我是世上最可怜的人！”当老者埋下的金子被盗走，演员捂住胸口哀嚎着，“生命对我还有什么意义呢？我精心守护的那么多金子都丢掉了……”（注1）  
“这场戏的如何收尾的呢？”演出还没有到尾声，当第四幕戏谢幕时，屋大维问。  
“我没有读过。”梅塞纳斯坦言。  
“我猜，”屋大维自言自语着，“老人没有留住那坛金子，他的邻居没有娶到她的女儿。”  
“没错。”阿格里帕点头，“但她的女儿嫁给了邻居的侄子，这对夫妻收到了那坛黄金。”  
“所以这是一出喜剧，”梅塞纳斯说，“不过，我挺理解这个老头子，当你只有一坛黄金，怎么会舍得别人夺走它呢。”  
“可惜神明送给他那坛金子，就是为了方便他的女儿出嫁。”屋大维指出，“他再如何努力也留不住这财产。”  
他们的谈话没有继续，原本因谢幕而嘈杂的观众席再度安静下来，不是因为最后一幕戏的开场，而是有人进入了剧场。  
主持建造这座剧场的庞培来到了观众席的底层，他没有落座，环视四周。在罗马城，几乎没有人不曾听闻他在东方为共和国带来的胜利。流逝的岁月在他的脸上留下刻痕，但他依然神采奕奕，自信从容。  
屋大维听到他的姐夫马凯鲁斯愉快地欢迎了这位前任执政官。短暂的沉寂过后，人群重新嘈杂起来，其中也不乏嘘声。他被视作掌握了这个国家最强力量的三人之一，克拉苏在帕提亚战死后，有关他与恺撒未来将会怎样的讨论从未停止。有人在恐慌又一次的战争，有人在忧虑该为哪一方下注。

一块石头不知从哪里飞过来，落在庞培的脚下，他不以为意，整理过镶着紫红边的托加后就坐下了。他在这一天或许只是想抛开杂乱的政治考量，安心地看一场戏。  
可惜这片刻的安宁是得不到了，观众席的喧哗声由上层中的一片蔓延开来，最初的争执变成了打斗，推搡中更多的人被波及，巨大的动静没有人能够忽视。坐在最上层的妇女在拉着孩子逃离，底层的元老们也在躲闪不知是谁的支持者砸下的石头，最终选择离开。  
这场戏是没法再看下去了。屋大维拽上两个友人离开这个是非之地，但他们在走向出口时被人流冲散了。他在人群中随波逐流，终于回到街上时又该死地被人扼住用手臂卡住喉咙带进了偏僻的巷子。

这真是太糟糕了。他的脖子被扼住发不出声，但即使他能够叫喊，眼下的混乱场面中又有谁能听到呢。  
他学习过一些防身的本事，但少年的力气在成年人面前太过微不足道。  
他有些喘不过气了。  
身后的人突然松开手，他猛地吸进一口气，有些眩晕的脑袋清醒过来。他回过头，袭击他的男子被阿格里帕撞倒在了地上，此时正被用膝盖压住腹部，可挣扎得厉害，屋大维看到他颤抖的手伸向了腰间，那里隐约闪烁着寒光。  
屋大维一个箭步冲上去，抢在袭击者之前拔出了他腰间的刀子，将刀尖刺入了他的脖颈。  
鲜血飞溅在两个少年的脸上，被刺中的男人刚刚抬起的手无力地下坠，数次抽搐之后，他不再动弹。

无人的巷子一片死寂，两个少年靠在墙边，胸部在剧烈起伏。  
倒在他们眼前的男子衣着褴褛破旧，不是什么贵族，这值得庆幸。  
“你是怎么找到我的。”屋大维终于打破了沉默，声音带着些微的颤抖。  
“一直盯着你，可惜人太多了追不上。”相比起来，阿格里帕的语气冷静一些，“他是什么人？”  
“不知道。可能是劫匪，可能是仇家买凶，或者只是想趁乱随便杀个人？”  
“我没想到你下手这么干脆。”阿格里帕看着托加袍上溅上的鲜血。  
“不快一点他的刀就捅进你的胸口了。”  
阿格里帕轻笑：“真是个糟糕的夜晚。”  
“至少我们活着，而他死了。喜剧是一小部分幸运者的好结局，那么我们应该是主角了。”屋大维想让气氛轻松一些，但他看到被扔在地上的刀子，刀尖上残留的暗红血液让他回忆起将它刺入肉体的触感，令人作呕，“不过你说得对。这经历真他妈的糟糕。”  
头一次，他在于阿格里帕对话时用上了有些粗俗的字眼。阿格里帕惊奇地看向他，他们对视片刻，一起笑出了声。

这样的混乱不是突发状况，在接下来的日子几乎成为了常态。远在高卢的恺撒总督的任期快要结束了，他的声望正盛，没有人知道他和庞培之间会发生什么。屋大维的继父保持沉默，他的姐夫在公共场合赞颂了庞培，而他仍然会去上课，听梅塞纳斯说着不知哪里搜集来的趣闻，和阿格里帕聊着诗和久远的故事。  
更多的时候，屋大维和阿格里帕坐在僻静山丘上的杂草间，俯瞰密集的民居和高耸的神庙，他们可以不说话，直到日头从头顶西沉。  
他们还太年轻，即使耳濡目染政客的事务，这一切也显得格外遥远。直到那天梅塞纳斯不知从哪里搞来了两个骰子，他们轮流抛掷，看谁的点数更大。而就在同一天，罗马的人们得到了消息，恺撒的军队跨越卢比孔河。他向庞培宣战了。

事实上这场战争对屋大维而言同样没有实感。当庞培的支持者们逃离罗马时，阿提亚也安排了马匹送他去往南方的别墅，远离可能殃及罗马城的战争。  
而阿格里帕按照约定来到城外时，看到骑在马上的屋大维，他身边另一匹背上空空如也的马正在低头啃着草地。  
“梅塞纳斯被建议老实地躲在家里。”屋大维说，眼神从阿格里帕身上转向了马，“你的父母怎么说？”  
“他们给了我足够的生活费和房租。”阿格里帕翻身上马，马匹带他们远离人心惶惶的城市，宽阔道路向天边延伸，他们没有回头，看着组成道路的石板化作虚影，不断被他们甩在身后。

之后的几个月，他们在屋大维继父的别墅中安稳度日。他们偶尔收到家奴传来的消息，恺撒已然掌控了罗马城，但他与庞培的战争还将继续。  
“你有没有想过，那天在剧场可能是我们最后一次见到庞培。”屋大维倚在座椅上，一只手撑着下巴。  
“或许吧。”阿格里帕对此没有太大的感触。  
“听起来是件值得扼腕的事情，但我没什么想要叹息的。”屋大维说出了对方的心声。  
“既然你的舅公回到了罗马，我们大概很快就能回去了。”  
“是的，对我们而言没什么不同。我们会去服兵役，参加一些战役，获得一些荣誉。”  
“然后你或许会当选财务官，当你足够老还可以参选执政官。”阿格里帕顺着他的话说。  
“符合所有人期待的一生。”屋大维说，“我的舅公或继父可能会给我安排一个从没见过的女人结婚。”  
“值得期待，不是吗？”  
“人们都有繁衍后代的欲望，从这个角度，应该是的。”屋大维说，“可我甚至不知道对方的样貌品性，这样的婚姻还离我很遥远，与爱或美都无关，还不足以让我提起兴趣。”  
他们的谈话总是由屋大维主导的，阿格里帕觉得话题被引到了他们不曾探讨的领域。他当然知道对方在说柏拉图，在说那场贡献了多场精彩讲演的会饮，在谈论爱、美和繁衍。  
“那么马尔库斯，你期待吗？”屋大维将问题抛回给他，“你有没有设想过一个亲吻或上床的对象？”  
直白的问题。  
“我没有考虑过。”阿格里帕说的是实话，但不知为何开始心慌。屋大维褐色的眼睛反射着窗外透进的微光，好像能刺透略显昏暗的室内，洞穿他的内心，察觉他在听到那个问题时眼前浮现的是面前友人的模样。  
屋大维微笑着，探究的视线最终从他身上移开，他加速的心跳才逐渐趋于平和。  
他们聊起了别的一些，阿格里帕记不太清了。直到屋大维说要去休息了，他才如释重负。

那天晚上阿格里帕做了梦。梦中他是贫穷之神所生的孩子，穷尽力气追求美的事物。他在梦里飞奔到台伯河边，夕阳下他初次遇见的少年长出翅膀，变成全身苍白赤裸的厄洛斯。他来不及惊讶，画面又转到了漆黑的深巷。脸上沾血的少年在对他微笑，转瞬间那张脸变成了吐着信子的毒蛇。  
他喘着粗气从梦中惊醒，梦中的场景挥之不去。他用双手捂住脸，觉得这一天一切如常，但又有什么已经不再一样。

\----------------------------------------------

注1:台词出自普劳图斯《一坛金子》，王焕生译。


	4. Chapter 4

4\. 

马克.安东尼从法萨卢斯回到罗马的时候，人们已经心知肚明庞培的败北。屋大维收到母亲的来信，他可以回到罗马了。  
这座城市和他数月前离开时比起来没什么区别。议事厅里的元老可能少了许多，但这不是他能确切知晓的。他回到家的时候，姐姐屋大维娅热情地拥抱了他，他的姐夫马凯鲁斯站在不远处面带微笑。  
这让屋大维有些惊奇，他知道马凯鲁斯在他离开前还曾为庞培献礼。他想恺撒或许是个足够慷慨的人，愿意宽恕曾经的反对者。或者至少，他愿意为人们制造这样的表象。  
恺撒很久没有回到罗马了，如今他正在马不停蹄地追击败走的庞培，屋大维也无缘得见这位仿佛受到玛尔斯祝福的亲人。  
但有一点可以肯定，他派回罗马掌管时局的安东尼形象实在不算光辉。  
屋大维如今有了教授演说技巧的私人教师，正同阿格里帕坐在家中听课。他们听到窗外街上的喧哗，看见安东尼坐在战车上，身旁陪伴的美艳女人或许来自某家妓院，或者是在某次戏剧演出中被看上的。  
“你有没有觉得，让他独自回来管理罗马是个错误的决定。”屋大维看着街上略显浮夸的男人似笑非笑。  
阿格里帕选择不予置评。面前的少年以恺撒亲戚的身份去发表评论无可厚非，但于他而言，那都是无缘过问的事情。  
他们的老师咳嗽了两声，示意他们回神。

“你最近有些不对劲儿。”下课后屋大维将阿格里帕送到门口时忍不住说，面色不悦，“从回到罗马开始。”  
“我有吗？”阿格里帕有些心虚地躲闪对方探寻的眼神。  
“你经常走神，话比以前少，梅塞纳斯约我们出去的时候你总是推脱。”屋大维抱起双臂，对他最近的行径如数家珍。  
自己表现得有那么明显吗？阿格里帕想起梦中的那条蛇，潜匿于暗处默不作声，将他的一举一动尽数收入眼中。虽然将自己的友人比作这种动物好像不太合适。  
“我只是……有些不舒服。”阿格里帕从未试图向屋大维隐瞒什么，这样的习惯带来的恶果就是此刻他想不出可信的理由去搪塞。  
屋大维皱起的眉头表明他并不相信，阿格里帕看出他有些生气了，但他只是撇撇嘴：“那你回去休息吧。我可以给你送些药过去。”  
“不，不用了。”阿格里帕摆手拒绝，转身逃回自己的家中。屋大维赌气的样子使他沮丧，他想他应该去拥抱友人，为自己的反常向他道歉。  
但这正是他现在最不敢做出的举动。

他在南方与屋大维共度了漫长的时光，他最初十分享受这样的日子。但他们的共处在最后的一段时间变成了煎熬。  
这并不是说他们有了矛盾和嫌隙，他们的关系一如既往的融洽。  
一切只是因为阿格里帕做了奇怪的梦。屋大维在每一天的梦中都向他更靠近一些，直到张开双臂环绕他的脖颈，他在梦中捧住了友人的脸，对方清浅的呼吸就要打在他的鼻尖……  
他会在此时苏醒，为刚才的一切不是现实而遗憾，又为自己对友人产生这样的念想而愧疚。直到他再次从相似的梦中醒来，感觉到腿间的黏腻，他决定与屋大维保持一些距离了。

屋大维无从得知这一切，被梅塞纳斯叫出家门时他还在为友人的反常而恼火。  
“你绝对想不到，我家的奴隶在郊外挖出了一个头骨。”梅塞纳斯看出了他的消沉，决定说些趣事活跃一下气氛。  
“哦，那可真是稀奇，一般都会同时挖出十来个的。”屋大维随口应付，暗示这个话题有些无聊。他们没有亲历过战争，但也知道自出生起他们不曾见到过真正的和平。即使是罗马城内也会不时出现无名的尸首，甚至他自己也曾亲自制造过一具。那么横尸郊外的人们于荒草间腐朽，在泥土中化为白骨，又被路过的行人发现并不是什么反常的事。  
“不，我不是说人。是猛兽的头骨，居然有这么大。”梅塞纳斯张开双臂比划了一个夸张的宽度，“难以想象这是多大的野兽，和它相比狮子简直像是小猫。”  
这怎么听都像是编造，不过也成功引起了屋大维的兴致：“它在哪里？我想去看看。”  
“太遗憾了，我眼睁睁看着奴隶将那个大家伙推进了台伯河。”  
屋大维面无表情地看着梅塞纳斯，后者却从他的脸上读出了“这果然是你编的”。  
“不，你不要用这种眼神看着我，”梅塞纳斯感到委屈，“当时我就随口说了句‘这难道是柏勒洛丰杀死的客迈拉’，那个奴隶吓坏了，神神叨叨地说这样的怪物出现在罗马太不吉利，执意要让他消失。”  
屋大维半信半疑，但友人认真解释的样子让他心情好了些：“好吧，我当那是真的。”  
“你想想看，如果这样大的野兽出现在斗兽场，多少角斗士才能将它制服啊？”梅塞纳斯开始自顾自地设想，“或者，让它们去拉马车？”  
“还是算了吧。”屋大维回忆起不久前目睹的荒唐画面，“安东尼想用狮子拉他的车，险些再也不用下来了。”  
梅塞纳斯大笑起来，表示对此有所耳闻：“这位统帅确实有些特立独行。”  
安东尼在罗马城的一些作为让一些贵族议论纷纷，尤其是他与元老的妻子们出双入对。流言自然也有指向恺撒的，据说他在这方面有过之无不及。  
“这也不是不能理解，”梅塞纳斯若有所思，“谁能抗拒那些女人的魅力呢？等我们举行完成年礼，也可以去妓院体会一下。”  
屋大维对此不置可否，他回忆自己见过的女性，没有谁让他感到向往。

当阿格里帕又一次在演说老师完成授课后匆匆离开，屋大维在考虑如何改变现状时，家中的奴隶传回消息，恺撒从亚细亚回到了罗马。  
屋大维不确定自己在年幼时是否曾与恺撒有过几面之缘，就算有过他也回忆不起来了，他对这位舅公的了解几乎全部来自他人的转述。有人说他的舅公即将成为下一个苏拉，有人则在信誓旦旦地讲述他在比提尼亚与尼科美德四世的那些轶事。

屋大维跟随阿提娅参加了盛大的筵席，他在觥筹交错间终于见到了恺撒。  
神采奕奕的将军向他的亲人们致意，连年的征战没有使他显出疲态。他向阿提娅这边走来时，安东尼正在和菲利普斯描述庞培从法萨卢斯仓皇逃走的狼狈模样。屋大维好像看到恺撒脸上的笑容动摇了一瞬，但随即男人又兴致高昂地向他们举杯。  
杯中被水冲淡的葡萄酒有些苦涩。这不是给孩子准备的饮品，但阿提娅并没有制止即将成年的屋大维尝试。  
大概是还没有适应饮酒，屋大维没过多久又被一阵腹痛击垮了，身边正与恺撒寒暄的阿提娅神色变得紧张。  
“我带他去卧室休息吧。”恺撒竟然主动提出了帮助。被舅公搀扶着经过形形色色的贵族进入卧室时，屋大维猜想那些家伙都会觉得他是为了吸引恺撒的注意而不择手段。  
这真的是毫无根据的指控，有谁会用这副虚弱的姿态博取认可呢？可腹痛让他视线模糊，他没空去在意这些可能的非议了。  
屋大维被安置在床上，恺撒没有急着离开，坐在床边低声询问他是否感觉好些了。  
“我以前见过你，在你出生后不久。”恺撒说，像任何不常见面的长辈那样开场，“我听说过你在葬礼上的演说，为我的女儿和姐姐……上一次我回到罗马时，你已经被阿提娅送走了。”  
“是的，那时候城里很乱，她担心我的安全。”屋大维的声音因为疼痛而颤抖。  
“她是个称职的母亲，孩子不适合呆在战争随时会爆发的地方。”恺撒表示赞同，“连我也没有想到，格奈乌斯会走得那么干脆。”他不由发出感慨，自然地叫出了庞培的名字。  
屋大维又想起酒席上恺撒险些挂不住的笑容：“您对于庞培的死，好像并不高兴。”酒力和疾病让他头晕目眩，无力去斟酌脱口而出的话是否合适。  
恺撒的脸色不出所料地改变了，不是恼怒，只是略带惊诧：“你很敏锐。”  
他从床边站起身，月色将他高大的身形投映在屋大维身上，他开口，自言自语中流露悲叹：“我想不通像格奈乌斯这样的家伙，怎么会选择逃跑。我以为他和我一样，只要能抓住一线胜利的机会，就绝不会丢弃自己的尊严。”  
躺在床上的少年看着恺撒的背影，回味着他的独白：“这也是您越过卢比孔河的原因，对吗？为了尊严。”  
“是的，我不能忍受那些家伙对我的指控和污蔑，更不会老实地回来接受他们的审判。我应该拿回属于我的权力，或死在争夺它的战场。”恺撒背对屋大维，面向窗外，少年想象着他此刻的神色，恍惚间以为是月亮反射了他的光辉，“所以我也不敢相信，格奈乌斯的生命竟然是结束于小人的刺杀。”  
恺撒可能是酒意上头，或者是在猜透他心思的虚弱孩子面前卸下了防备，才将这一切吐露给了屋大维。

那天的交谈到此结束，屋大维没有对任何人提起。令他的家人们欣喜的是，恺撒出现在了他的成年礼上。  
他换上了纯白的托加袍，除此之外一切好像还没有什么不同。

成年礼刚刚结束不久，屋大维和阿格里帕被梅塞纳斯拦在了路上。  
“盖乌斯，忘了我们是怎么说好的吗？”梅塞纳斯的眼神在两位友人的身上来回游移，看到屋大维一脸的困惑后只好提醒，“我们的成年礼都结束了，罗马南边的一家妓院也刚刚开张。”  
其他两人闻言面面相觑，屋大维觉得自己有必要纠正一下：“朱庇特作证，这件事我没有答应过。”  
阿格里帕想对他说一起去也没什么，这是很多人会尝试的事情，但话哽在喉咙里发不出声音。  
他们各怀心事，被梅塞纳斯拉到了妓院门前。招揽生意的女人热情地接待了他们，招呼了年轻的姑娘过来供他们挑选。

与其中一个女孩共处一室时，阿格里帕只觉得手足无措。少女向他靠近，手臂环住他的腰侧，白皙消瘦的脸与他梦中的少年重合。他将少女压在身下，告诉自己应该习惯，他在未来也会有这样一个妻子，她拥有柔软的躯体，丰腴的胸膛。他们会有几个孩子，而那时屋大维也早已和某个贵族女孩成婚……  
他又回忆起屋大维被女孩拉进另一间房时意味深长地看了他一眼，他不确定那是不是自己的幻想。  
他度过了浑浑噩噩的一夜，决心不再来这种地方了。

他没有想到第二天的课程过后，屋大维将他拉去了山丘上，他们无所事事时用来消磨时间的地方。夏天早已过去，傍晚的微风为这里添了凉意。  
“我再也不停梅塞纳斯那家伙的馊主意了。”屋大维在阿格里帕发问前开口。  
“对昨天的姑娘不满意？”阿格里帕故作轻松地调笑。  
屋大维面对着他，由于身高的劣势只能微微仰头，他平静地说出让阿格里帕惊惶的话语：“我和她躺在床上，我想如果那个人是你就好了。”

阿格里帕自认在运动天赋上胜过许多同龄人，长时间的奔跑不足以使他疲惫喘息。但此刻他的心跳快得出奇，他几乎要忘记如何呼吸了。  
眼前的屋大维就像困扰他的梦魇，用手臂勾住了他的脖颈，他在友人的嘴唇近在咫尺时匆忙用食指抵在上面。  
“你知道自己在做什么？”他无视对方被打断后的不满眼神。  
“我知道。”  
“我以为你在寻找一个狄奥提玛口中的理想爱人。”  
“去他的理想。”屋大维有些不耐烦了，“这里不会有人看到。还是说我理解错了，你回避我只是觉得我们连朋友也不必做了？”  
阿格里帕释然地笑出声，他毫无顾忌地低下头吻住屋大维的嘴唇。一开始只是简单的唇瓣相贴，发觉无法满足的两人开始笨拙地啃噬彼此。  
毫无经验的接吻不算舒适，阿格里帕能感觉到屋大维的牙齿不时磕碰在自己的下唇。但这不妨碍他沉醉其中。  
他用比屋大维强壮一些的手臂将人环抱进怀里，抚摸他裸露在外的手臂，感受到被风吹得微凉的皮肤重新变得温热。  
去他的理想。阿格里帕在心中赞同。他觉得自己拥抱了失散的半身。在怀中人的身边，他才终于完整。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

维特鲁威被两个少年堵在了门口。他随恺撒征战多年，分得了不少好处，也在碰到自己在罗马家中的床时感到精疲力竭。这天他终于养足了精神，决定出门看看久违的城市变了多少。两个男孩就在这时找上了门。  
“你们是……”个子略显瘦小的那个他有些印象，他见过，在恺撒的酒会上。他叫盖乌斯.屋大维，恺撒姐姐的外孙。  
屋大维礼貌地向他问好，同时将叫做阿格里帕的同伴介绍给他。

阿格里帕记得屋大维提到过这个人，那个信口开河要让罗马城焕然一新的家伙。  
当他们说明来意，维特鲁威惺忪的睡眼亮了起来：“你们对建筑感兴趣吗？这可太难得了，我在军队里设想了很多工具，你们有兴趣听一听吗？”  
他将两人领回家中，从散落在地上的蜡板中捡起一块，开始对自己的设想滔滔不绝。屋大维的兴趣不是很大。他偶尔跟着点头，示意自己有在听。而阿格里帕表现出了异常的热情。  
“您是说，这样改良这台起重工具，它就可以将石材抬起到更高的地方？”  
“没错，我们可以利用它们建设高架渠，在高卢的时候我就提出过这种设想，但那时光是打仗就让我自顾不暇了……”  
连续几天，阿格里帕与维特鲁威像是重逢的故交，他们谈论怎样让神庙更加美观，庞培建造的剧场是否太过繁复，直到恺撒又一次准备启程。  
恺撒往阿非利加去了，加图已经在那里集结了军队，战争还没有结束。

“你好像不是很开心。”不久以前屋大维问过同样的话，现在轮到阿格里帕将这个问题抛还给他。  
此时是夜晚，他们坐在维纳斯神庙门前的台阶上，除了不知名的虫子在鸣叫，没有任何多余声音会打扰他们。  
“我没有。”屋大维简短的回答事实上暗示着肯定。  
“因为我这些天把你甩在了一边？”  
屋大维没有说话。他向来不会将大悲大喜表露在外，当然这个年龄大概也没有值得付出这样感情的经历。  
但相处的时间久了，阿格里帕多少可以从他的沉默中解读出一些情绪：“你这算是默认了。”  
“不，我没有那么狭隘，是我向你提起了维特鲁威，因为我相信你们有的可聊。我只是……对那些东西提不起兴趣。”  
“你不用对它们有兴趣。”阿格里帕说，“其实我在和维特鲁威商讨的时候会想，将来有一天我或许能把罗马建造成你希望的样子。”  
他是真诚地这样想。出身决定了他无法在政治上有多大的建树，那也不是他的追求。他更喜欢一门心思沉浸在设计图中的感觉，那时的他更加自由。  
“我都没有想过自己有那么大的决定权。”但这大胆的言语确实取悦了屋大维，他心情好了许多，“或许等我运气够好当上执政官，那还要等几十年呢。”  
“什么时候都好。”屋大维不需要虚伪的鼓舞，他会成为一个优秀的政客，这一点两个人都从未怀疑，只是现在还太早。  
他们脚下的白色石阶在月色中发出点点光亮。阿格里帕双臂撑在身后的台阶上，相信属于他们的平静时光还很长。

不只是他们，罗马城在恺撒走后享受了数月的平静，当恺撒在阿非利加获得胜利的消息传来时，街头巷尾被欢呼声淹没，对于人们来说，动荡的日子好像就要结束了。  
可就在同一天，阿格里帕回到家中的时候，他的母亲泣不成声地抱住他。  
“你的哥哥，我没有想到他这么糊涂……他在加图的军队里……”  
从母亲断断续续的诉说中，他大概明白，他的哥哥卢西乌斯成了战俘。他不清楚他的兄长是在什么时候选择了跟随加图，或许是在后者去往希腊征兵的时候。  
他扶着还在抽噎的母亲坐下，一时也不知如何应对这突如其来的状况。他的母亲却反握住她的手，像是突然想起了什么，铺了血丝的眼睛好像看到了希望：“你的朋友，他是恺撒的亲人，他可以帮助我们，他一定可以……”

是的，对于他们而言，这是唯一行之有效的方法。所以阿格里帕如同梦游一般走向屋大维的住所，被几个行人撞歪了身子也浑然不觉。  
那是他的兄长，他没有办法置之不理。他只是没有想好该如何向屋大维开口。  
他设想过屋大维从政后的样子。  
屋大维可能会被一些元老指责做了出格的事，然后站在演讲台上理直气壮地为自己辩护。而阿格里帕会是他的盟友，他毫不动摇的支持者，从一而终。这不是因为他想要攀附着谁来爬到更高的地方，只是因为那是屋大维。  
所以他也不希望利用屋大维的身份来为自己做些什么。

“你怎么了。”成年礼之后屋大维已经被允许搬出来独自居住了，阿格里帕在不知不觉间已经走到他的公寓门口，而他正站在阿格里帕面前，面色关切。  
“加图自杀了。”阿格里帕没头没尾地复述着早已传遍全城的消息。  
“我知道。”屋大维点头，“我的母亲收到了来信，我想舅公很快就会回来了。”  
“我的哥哥，他加入了加图的队伍，我想他现在变成了战俘。”阿格里帕深吸了一口气，用最简短的话说明了情况。不管屋大维会怎么想，为了亲人他必须寻求对方的帮助。  
屋大维眨了眨眼：“这很糟糕。”  
“是的。”  
“他叫什么名字？”  
“什么？”屋大维突然的发问让阿格里帕晃神。  
“你的哥哥，”屋大维像大多数时候那样，看不出情绪起伏，“他叫什么名字？”  
“卢西乌斯。我想你应该没有听说过。”  
“我想我需要一匹马。”屋大维说着叫来了他的奴隶，吩咐他去准备。  
阿格里帕来不及询问对方准备做什么，就听到屋大维继续自言自语：“传信的奴隶带来的消息是舅公很快会启程回来，他送信也是需要时间的，那么或许舅公现在离罗马已经不远了。”话毕，他就翻身上马。他自信地坐直了身子，低头给阿格里帕一个安抚的笑容：“如果你的哥哥没有战死，我会尽力使他平安无事。”  
他没有再多做解释，踢了踢他的马匹，敦促它跑得快些。马蹄掀起一片烟尘，将策马远去的屋大维遮蔽了。

阿格里帕站在街角，从屋大维离开以后几乎没有改变过姿势。他知道屋大维会乐意帮他，可能会在恺撒回来以后找到合适的时机礼貌地拜访，然后提出释放一个战俘的请求。  
但屋大维就这样干净利落地只身骑马出城了，抱着能在不知多少哩外遇到恺撒的希望。  
阿格里帕在原地等了很久，从正午到黄昏，再到缺了边缘的圆月高悬。街上燃起的灯火已经熄了，家家户户已经安睡，夜晚的露水沾湿了他的鞋底和衣角。  
万籁俱寂间，他好像听到了马蹄的回声，由远至近。那匹深褐色的马在夜里很不起眼，阿格里帕最先看到的是马上的人白色的托加袍，他冲破了深夜的雾霭，勒住缰绳让马匹停在了启程的地方。  
屋大维喘着粗气，身上裹着一层薄汗在月色下反射出光亮。他终于调整好呼吸，表情一如出发时那样成竹在胸：“他答应了，你的哥哥很快会被释放。”  
阿格里帕想他心中的石头应该在听到这句话时落了地，会用他所能想到的最真挚的措辞去感激。可现在他仰望着骑在马上的屋大维，什么都没有说出来。他好像看到了屋大维在颠簸的马背上张望，在看到恺撒时欣喜异常，又在得到期待的答复后不加喘息地返回。  
他看着马背上身披月光的人，他想有谁不会爱上这个人呢。  
他向屋大维伸出手，对方想也没想地握住，却被他猛地拽下了马，稳稳地接住了。  
“谢谢。”阿格里帕的脸埋进了屋大维的颈窝。  
屋大维的脖颈被他的鼻息扫过，微痒的感觉让他颤抖了几下，他拍了拍阿格里帕的脑袋：“进屋去说吧，你不觉得外面很凉吗。”

他们并排躺在屋大维不算宽敞的床上。这一天过得格外漫长，卢西乌斯的事情又好像转瞬便解决了。  
“应该没有什么事在困扰你了。”屋大维说，他知道他们都没有心思入睡。  
“没有了。”阿格里帕觉得感激的话语毫无意义，但无话可说的窘迫又让他烦躁异常。  
“那么，我们可以一起去看舅公的凯旋式。”屋大维说，“我希望你能为我家人的胜利而开心。”  
他的声音很轻，可以拂过人心最柔软的角落。阿格里帕的眼角有些酸涩，他决定闭上眼睛。  
“当然，你有一个伟大的家族。”阿格里帕说。他在天际泛出些许光亮时才觉得困顿，许久不再说话的屋大维大概早就睡着了。  
他已经有很长一段时间没有梦到过屋大维了，毕竟他曾经拼命遮掩的欲望不再那么遥不可及。  
可这天不安稳的睡眠中，他好像又见到了屋大维。  
他见过从遥远的北方辗转运来的琥珀，这些宝石剔透纯净，他可以看到被困在其中的昆虫腿上的容貌。  
屋大维的眼睛有着与它们相似的色泽，但在梦中他的双眼浑浊如深渊。他与阿格里帕对视，略带嘶哑的声音回响在阿格里帕的耳边：“我知道你喜欢的，你渴求的，我可以将它们带给你。你不会离开我，对吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

6.

屋大维在恺撒回城时的举动大概给这位将军留下了深刻的印象，也可能是别的什么原因，恺撒前往西班牙为内战进行最后收尾时，将屋大维和阿格里帕作为骑士军官列入了军队。  
阿提娅很高兴，她相信这会为她的儿子填上漂亮的履历。她当然会有身为一个母亲的担忧，但恺撒的军队在许多人心中已经是战无不胜了，她拥抱屋大维，叮嘱他要平安回来时，没有袒露太多的不安。  
阿格里帕的母亲也同样欣喜，她抱怨着刚刚回到家中就又启程远行的卢西乌斯，告诉他年少一些的儿子可不要学他的哥哥。

阿格里帕最近几个月长高了不少，进行了训练之后也强壮了许多，士兵的铠甲穿在身上刚刚合适，整个人比穿着托加袍时还要精神。  
相比之下，屋大维的甲胄无精打采地搭在他略小一号的骨架上，这显然和他预期的效果相去甚远。当他发现那个稍显笨重的头盔差点要遮住他的眼睛时，他的脸色更差了。  
“嘿，别这样。”阿格里帕试图安慰他，“我比你早出生几个月，你只是还没到长高的时候。”虽然这话说得他自己都有些心虚。  
“算了，我从来没觉得自己是打仗的料，”屋大维抽出了腰间的短剑，仔细端详，“但我有自信他们不会杀死我，就算我是看起来最适合当猎物的那个。  
“放心，没有人会接近你。”阿格里帕自信地笑着。  
屋大维皱了皱眉：“我不是说让你保护我。”  
“我也没有那样说，我们是并肩作战，对吗？”阿格里帕不等屋大维有更多的回应，催促他的马匹向前走。  
屋大维隐隐觉得阿格里帕心情不错，不知是因为未知的战场还是别的。

遗憾的是屋大维在刚刚离开罗马不久就再次病倒了，他们在夜晚驻扎的地方休憩，第二天军队会继续行进，而他则要在出发几天之后就踏上归程。  
夜晚的帐篷中漆黑一片，从帘子的缝隙间透过的一丝光亮打在屋大维表情有些扭曲的脸上。阿格里帕让他枕着自己的腿，不时用手背试试他额头的温度。  
直到后半夜的时候，屋大维的面色终于有了好转，意识也清醒了些许。  
“马尔库斯？”他半睁着眼，但双眼无神。阿格里帕不确定他是不是在说梦话。  
“我在这儿。”  
“你看，我果然不适合打仗。”屋大维努力让语气听起来像是自嘲，但阿格里帕依旧从中听出了不甘。  
“以后还有很多机会。”阿格里帕将擦掉他额头上的汗，“而且行军的时间还长，等你好些了，说不定能追上我们。”  
屋大维轻轻点头算是默认，接着又想起了什么：“你的哥哥听说你加入恺撒的军队，是什么表情？我听说他对于被释放这件事并不高兴。”  
“是的，他非常敬重加图。”阿格里帕无奈地说，“他听说了加图因为不想获得恺撒的宽恕宁愿去死，更加为被恺撒宽恕而自责了。不过我也不知道他会是什么表情，他只回家呆了几天就离开了。”  
“他对加图很忠心。”屋大维对此没有表现出不满，“这很好，不是吗？不像那个布鲁图斯……他在庞培战败后倒戈得真快，舅公居然那么干脆地宽恕了他。如果是我，才不会相信他。”  
阿格里帕简单地应了声，相处多时他早已发现，屋大维在受这不知名的疾病折磨时会变得坦率，将平时绝不宣之于口的想法和盘托出。他只需要做一个耐心的听众。  
但他还是隐约感到比起过于迅速的倒戈，屋大维对布鲁图斯的反感更多来源于恺撒的态度。  
恺撒对屋大维这个后辈给予了足够的关注。他给了没有参与阿非利加战役的屋大维荣誉，不久前屋大维在行军途中病倒时，他也表现出无比的关切。  
毫无疑问，屋大维是享受这种关注的。而那位布鲁图斯的母亲是恺撒的情人已经为无数人知晓，布鲁图斯就是恺撒私生子的传闻也不是没有……阿格里帕决定不去细想屋大维的心思。  
好在屋大维从来不会要求他给出什么回应。  
“马尔库斯，我有点冷。”  
“很晚了，睡一会儿吧。”阿格里帕说，躺在他身边搂住了他。屋大维听话地闭上了眼。

正如阿格里帕所说，屋大维在与浩浩荡荡的军团相背而行回到罗马之后没有休养太久，又带着几个奴隶出发了，在心里向朱庇特发誓他一定会追上恺撒。  
但他很快就发现尼普顿绝不是个靠谱的海神。当他追寻恺撒的脚步出城，在奥斯提亚乘上前往塔拉科的船只时，第勒尼安海的汹涌波涛开始和他较上了劲儿。这一段海路由于阴晴不定的天气变得格外艰辛。  
屋大维趴在船舷上干呕着，奴隶正在试图稳定被风浪击打得东倒西歪的船体，他在心中暗忖他以后绝对不会向海神那充满恶意的老头子祈求。  
不知在海上颠簸了多久，屋大维终于踏上塔拉科的土地时甚至觉得双脚还在摇晃。更让他感到烦躁的是，原本以为能够在这里赶上的军队早就再次启程了，他只能沿着行军的道路继续追赶。他回想起和阿格里帕从罗马前往南方的旅程，那无疑要愉快得多，和煦的阳光比海上的天气讨人喜欢，而阿格里帕在身边也总要安心得多。  
他们已经有几个月没有见过面了。  
他在奴隶们的陪同下一路向西，有时碰到结伴的敌方散兵只得小心避开，遇见落单的又会恶劣地仗势追赶一段。

在荒野行进了太久，屋大维也不确定自己走到了哪里。于是他拦住了一个看起来有些虚弱的庞培士兵，让两个奴隶架住他，目的不过是确认方向：“告诉我这是哪里？你见过恺撒的军队吗？他们离开多久了？”  
连月的赶路让他失去了耐心，他将想要知道的一股脑地倒了出来。  
嘴唇干裂的可怜士兵刚刚半张开嘴，还没来得及发出声音，就被从远处飞来的标枪从背部刺中。屋大维警觉起来，握住腰间的匕首，警惕着四周。  
“盖乌斯？”马蹄声逐渐近了，他听到熟悉的嗓音，看到马背上的阿格里帕，一路上头一回感觉松了口气。  
“朱庇特啊，你居然真的跟过来了。”阿格里帕翻身下马，跨过刚刚被他刺死的士兵，双手按在屋大维的肩上仔细端详，“你看起来不大好。”  
“别提了。”屋大维不是很想回忆这一路的经历。  
“这个人是怎么回事，他为难你了吗？”阿格里帕这才将目光投到已然断气的士兵上。  
“不，只是想问他些问题，不过现在也没有必要了。”屋大维说，“战况怎么样。”  
“已经结束了。”阿格里帕预料到了屋大维大失所望的表情，又不得不告知他这个残酷的事实，“庞培的两个儿子跑掉了，但他们也彻底败了。我想我们很快就可以回到罗马。”  
他伸出一只手臂搂住屋大维的肩膀，安慰着：“恺撒将军还提到过你，担忧你的病情怎么样了，他见到你一定很高兴。”

正如阿格里帕所说，恺撒在见到屋大维时热情地拥抱了他：“我的孩子，我简直不敢想象你是怎么只身来到这里的。来吧，过几天会从新迦太基返回罗马，你一定要和我乘同一艘船。”  
直到此时，屋大维的脸色才有所好转。  
他不顾阿格里帕的推辞，也没有征求恺撒的同意，将阿格里帕领上了船。恺撒对此没有提出任何意见：“善待自己的友人是可贵的品质，况且马尔库斯是个好孩子。”  
从新迦太基返回奥斯提亚港的旅程过于顺利，让屋大维由衷感叹他的舅公一定是被一切神明偏爱着。  
“你刚刚上船的时候脸色很差。”他们并肩趴在船舷上，柔和的海风轻轻将阿格里帕的黑发掀起来，他问，“从罗马追来的时候旅程并不顺利吧。”  
屋大维故作轻松地回他：“运气不好而已。”不想一个人面对海上的风暴也是他将阿格里帕拉上船的原因之一，这一点他绝对不会说。

恺撒对于屋大维是足够信任的，他在回到罗马后不久就任命他的甥孙作为骑士统领。  
“再过几个月，我希望送你去阿波罗尼亚，你在那里参加过军事训练后，可以跟随我去帕提亚。还有你的朋友们，这是一个学习的好机会。”他从未掩饰对于出征帕提亚的热切，屋大维听到这样的安排并不意外，他欣然同意了。

在他出发前往阿波罗尼亚的前一晚，他被邀请到恺撒的住所，独裁官为他饯行。  
“我们很快会在那里见面的。”他们坐在餐桌的两端，恺撒说着冲屋大维举杯，“你的旅途一定会顺利。”恺撒不再年轻，黑发中已经掺杂了灰白，但他神采奕奕，眼眸中依旧燃烧着希望的火。  
“其实您不用特意邀请我。”屋大维说。独裁官在罗马逗留的时间总是很少，而他在城里的这几个月更是忙得见不到影子。但罗马城中的变化无不与他有关。曾经没有得到赦免的人们回到了罗马，庞培的雕像被重新立起来，多年来城中紧绷的对立感消弭了，人们放松下来，他们相信内战终于结束了。  
“不，孩子，我也需要休息。”恺撒说，“我只是希望，你能与我聊聊天。”恺撒询问起他在高卢的那些年，庞培在罗马都做了些什么。他不无抱怨地表示西塞罗总是对他的一举一动冷嘲热讽。  
“但他的女儿，可怜的图莉娅去世了，他一定很悲痛，我也不想和他多做计较。”恺撒的语气中透着遗憾，屋大维看出了他渴望西塞罗的支持，“他真是个顽固的家伙。我明白他害怕我成为下一个苏拉，但我确信我不会。我为了我的荣誉走到了现在，而现在我觉得罗马需要我，即使我没有让她回归曾经的共和国。  
“可事到如今谁又能做到呢？共和国不过是个虚名，没有实质，没有形态。”他自言自语着，试图与想象中的西塞罗辩论。  
“我没有见过曾经的共和国。”屋大维说，“这里从我记事起就战乱不断，我想人们只会向朱庇特祈求和平，无论那是以怎样的方式实现的。”  
恺撒好像很满意他的回答，将杯中残余的葡萄酒一饮而尽了。

“知道吗，我有时会考虑如果我有一天死去了，应该由谁来接手这一切。”这场饯别的晚餐进行到深夜，恺撒将屋大维送到门口时对他说。  
“我想您现在考虑这个问题还太早。”屋大维由衷地说，恺撒还很健康，他还对未来满怀期待。  
“是的，我知道，但有时这样的问题会自己蹦出来，真让人困扰。”恺撒的语气很轻松，显然他没有觉得这是什么亟待解决的事，“我希望到那时，那个声称继承我的人，不是身为我昔日的党羽，而是身为一个新的恺撒。”  
他俯身轻轻亲吻了屋大维头顶的发旋，突然的动作让屋大维一阵战栗。但他很快又直起身，布满茧子的手掌抚摸着后辈的头发：“愿你旅途平安，孩子。”他说。

屋大维从恺撒的住所出来时听到了一声口哨，在夜深人静的街道格外刺耳。他转头便看到安东尼搂着不知哪位元老的妻子大大方方地站在街头。这位恺撒的亲信正一脸戏谑地看着他。  
屋大维很快明白安东尼大概误解了什么，在目睹他深夜从恺撒的住处出来时产生了一些不算奇怪的猜测。  
但这确实是个误会。  
出于不想越抹越黑徒增烦恼的心理，以及或许存在的对长辈的尊重，屋大维没有做什么解释，转身往家的方向去了。

他躺在公寓中属于自己的床上，期待第二天与阿格里帕一同踏上前往阿波罗尼亚的船。他想起晚餐时恺撒与他描述的关于未来的那些计划，毫不怀疑恺撒会让它们一一实现。他们会一同从阿波罗尼亚出发去往帕提亚，会从那里凯旋，罗马会成为一个和平繁荣的城市。  
他们的时间还很长。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

前往阿波罗尼亚的船只离开码头。这是一个好天气，潮湿的海风被日光晒得微暖，随着船的行进轻柔拂面。  
“梅塞纳斯呢？”阿格里帕看了看船上的人。  
“大概是起晚了。”屋大维耸肩，“我们可以期待一下在之后的几趟船上见到他。”

屋大维软磨硬泡地将他的演说术老师阿波罗多鲁斯拉上了船。这位老者走路有些颤颤巍巍，也以此为由回绝过他。  
“但是老师，那里离您的家乡更近一些，不是吗？如果我可以放个假，说不定能陪您去帕加蒙看看，您可以带我去您曾经的住处，您年轻时常去的酒馆，为我讲讲您在那里与朋友们聊了些什么。”  
阿波罗多鲁斯有点受不住屋大维期待的眼神，无奈感叹：“孩子，我想你已经不需要学习什么演说术了。你看，你已经轻易说服了我。”  
阿格里帕看出了屋大维对这次旅程的期待，毕竟这一次的出海不是为了战争，也没有使人困扰的坏天气。  
“其实，我已经将该教授的，都教给了你们。”阿波罗多鲁斯说，“我也很好奇帕加蒙变成了什么样子，不过我想时间久了，我会更想念罗马。”  
“为什么？”阿格里帕问。这位老者即使在罗马也是独自生活，那里应该没有他所想念的东西。  
“我在很早以前就离开了帕加蒙，来到罗马。我在那里遇到了我的妻子，她真是个可爱的女孩儿。”阿波罗多鲁斯的目光投向无垠海面，那是他们离开不久的罗马的方向，“那时我们手头不宽裕，住在有些破旧的公寓里。但我每天回到家她都会笑着拥抱我，两个孩子也会围上来……直到现在我也毫不怀疑，那是我这七十多年的人生中最快乐的时候。”  
两个年轻的听众没有出声。他们知道阿波罗多鲁斯的妻子已经过世很久，而当他陷入过于幸福的回忆，贸然去打破是很失礼的行为。  
好在老人早就过了轻易伤春悲秋的年纪，他很快收回目光，看着他的两个学生，表情释然而平静：“只是一个老头子的自言自语，你们不必放在心上。我只是有些感叹，对于上了年纪的人啊，曾经使他最快乐的地方，或许才是想回去的故乡。”  
这番话只被阿格里帕和屋大维当作了耳旁风，他们为老人没有因回忆而伤怀松了口气。

他们踏上了阿波罗尼亚的土地，有不少船只在港口停泊，人们从上面陆陆续续地下来，其中不乏与他们年龄相仿的青年。  
“盖乌斯！马尔库斯！”梅塞纳斯精力充沛地跳下另一艘船，拽着一个青年向他们跑过来，“你们可太不够意思了！我就晚了几步，你们的船就没影了。”  
屋大维轻轻翻了个白眼：“我不能确定你会不会睡到晚上才醒来。”  
梅塞纳斯习惯了与屋大维斗嘴，没有放在心上。他将身旁的青年推到他们面前：“不过我上了另一艘船收获不小。这是昆图斯，这趟旅途多亏了他才不会无聊。”  
昆图斯与他们寒暄了几句，目光不断飘向屋大维身后的阿波罗多鲁斯。  
“我就说老师您应该过来。”屋大维回头看着将年迈的演说家，“您可能又多了个好学生。”

他们在阿波罗尼亚的生活就这样开始了。白天他们穿上铠甲，拿着盾和短剑训练，经验丰富的老兵为他们讲解战略。傍晚的时候，几个青年在阿波罗多鲁斯的住处围坐着，听他娓娓道来。  
有时日光太充足，屋大维的脸被晒得通红，阿格里帕会敦促他去阴凉的地方休息。他在拒绝几次后会因为体力流失逐渐丧失底气，靠在树荫下脸色难看，不知更多是因为不适还是不甘。  
“你不该逞强。”休息的时候阿格里帕坐在他的身边，看到他脸颊的红晕在变淡才放心下来。  
“我以为等年纪大一些，我就不会是这副样子了。”屋大维停顿了一会儿，深吸了口气才继续说，“我以前说我不适合打仗，现在倒有些担心我能不能坚持到上战场的那一天。”  
“如果你真的这么担心的话，”阿格里帕说，“你相信我们向神明祈求的会实现吗。”  
“我应该相信的，对吗？我们一直这样做。”屋大维闭上眼睛，“所以我每一次生病都可以痊愈，因为那时我祈祷得很用力。可就像人们再怎么祈求和平，战争也没有停止过，有些事情即使是朱庇特也要花时间去解决。说不定有一天他忙完手头的事想起我，我已经凉透了。”  
阿格里帕笑着叹气：“我知道人们难受的时候想法总会比较消极。但听着，成年礼那天，我在向朱文塔斯献祭的时候曾祈求她，希望她让我在生命结束的时候，依然能看到你安然无恙。”  
屋大维猛地睁开眼睛，扭过头来凝视阿格里帕。他的表情很复杂，震惊、诧异，最后转变成恼火：“你在开玩笑。”  
“不，我没有。”阿格里帕保持着微笑，“不同的人向不同的神明祈祷，总有一个会听见的。”  
“那你也不能随便地——”  
“我只是想说，”阿格里帕抬手制止他发作，“我这样一年也不生一次病的人，日子还有很长。所以你可以安心，你上战场的机会只会比我还要多。”  
屋大维依旧觉得心里不是滋味，但不等他多说什么，昆图斯走过来将水递给了他。  
“梅塞纳斯说他昨天遇到一个占星师。”昆图斯将屋大维从思索的问题上引开，“他约我们在今天结束后一起去看看。”  
提议得到了阿格里帕的热烈响应，他忽略了屋大维一脸的不情愿，将他从地上拉起来。他向昆图斯投过去感激的目光，昆图斯了然地眨眨眼。

占星师的话从来半真半假，但当他给出了前途一片光明的预言，人们还是更愿意选择相信。这一点屋大维也不例外。阿格里帕满意地看到屋大维在走出占星师的家门时，他的脸色好看了很多。

那天夜里下了雨，阿格里帕在意识朦胧间听到自己房间的门被推开的声音。  
他看到屋大维站在他的床前，头发和肩上的衣服被淋湿了。  
“盖乌斯？”阿格里帕清醒了，他匆忙从床上爬起来，抓起床边干净的布料将屋大维脸上的水渍擦干净，“你该换件衣服。”  
屋大维也就听话地开始解裹在身上的托加袍。  
“我说，你就在这——”阿格里帕莫名烦躁起来，在对方的衣服从肩上滑下去之前抓住对方的手腕。  
“马尔库斯，上一次还是在罗马的时候。”他贴近阿格里帕，抬起膝盖碰到比他高大的青年下面，那里不知什么时候半硬了。  
“明天还要训练。”阿格里帕说着，已经低头开始亲吻他。  
“起床的力气还是有的。”屋大维回应着，带着他倒在了床上。

这不是他们的第一次。  
屋大维在成年礼后几乎没有去过妓院。很多个夜晚，他们在屋大维独居的公寓里交缠，厚实的墙壁阻绝了屋内的声响。  
第一次是在他们喝了些兑水的葡萄酒之后，屋大维的力气本就比阿格里帕小得多，酒后浑身使不上劲。他们借着酒劲滚到了床上。  
第二天醒来时，屋大维闹脾气似的背对着阿格里帕，谴责他趁人之危。阿格里帕只好无奈地认错，决定不指出即使是他们清醒的状态下情况也不会有所改变。

如今在阿波罗尼亚，房间的隔音效果不及罗马的公寓，但雨声和雷鸣也足够掩盖他们的呼吸和床的响动。  
夜里的温度很低，但他们的身上已经覆了一层薄汗。阿格里帕舔舐着身下青年的脖颈，双手划过他的腰腹，指尖缓缓探进他的下身。  
对于今晚的事他们没有做过准备，也找不到橄榄油之类的东西。阿格里帕的动作很小心，轻柔到屋大维开始不耐烦地催促。  
阿格里帕知道如果将他弄疼了，他明天绝对会生气，但最终还是抓住他的脚踝，拉开他的双腿，挺身进去。  
干涩紧致的地方被侵入让两个人都不好受，屋大维倔强地咬着嘴唇不出声。阿格里帕只好低头吻他，直到他的下身也硬起来，顶着阿格里帕的腹部。  
健壮的青年挺身动作起来，屋大维的呼吸也不再是隐忍的痛苦的。  
他们身处离家很远的地方，在被雨声包围的房间交合。没有几条街以外的家人，不用在第二天向母亲解释褶皱的衣服和苍白的面色。于是屋大维也松开了紧咬的唇，叫出了声。  
“马尔库斯。”两人释放的时候，屋大维用嘶哑的嗓音叫他。阿格里帕不确定他的意识是否还清醒。他低声答应着亲吻他的额头。  
“收回你的话。”屋大维用慵懒的气音说。  
“什么？”  
“你明天就去神庙和朱文塔斯说，你成年礼上的鬼话都不算数。”  
阿格里帕没有想到他在意的是这个，嘴上安慰他：“那是我开玩笑的。”  
他的心情莫名很好，理了理屋大维有些凌乱的头发。“睡吧。”他说。

第二天屋大维不出所料的生气了。他浑身无力，身上发热，躺在阿格里帕的床上背对着他一言不发。  
他想不通这种事明明做过不止一回，他为什么还是会生病。丢人，太丢人了。  
阿格里帕只好陪着笑脸告诉他好好休息，会帮他去请个假。  
这件事的结果就是阿格里帕在结束训练回来后，发现屋大维已经不在房间里，但橱柜里多了一罐橄榄油。

之后的日子看起来不过是这些内容。训练，学习，在与罗马不同的道路上闲逛，他们会在某个夜晚去到彼此的房间。  
循环往复，千篇一律。  
牧神节到了，罗马大概在举办盛大的庆典。不知是谁在离潘的神庙不远处设立了祭台，他们在傍晚去那里祭拜属于罗马的牧神。  
阿格里帕在祭台前抬起头来，屋大维还在闭目祷告。  
这个夜晚安静、平和，就像他们在阿波罗尼亚度过的每一天那样。

直到过去很多年，梅塞纳斯懒懒地躺在别墅院中的椅子上，问阿格里帕是不是该找个地方休息一下。  
阿格里帕说他还不累。  
“但如果有那么一天，我想回到阿波罗尼亚。”


	8. Chapter 8

8.

牧神节之后的天气回暖，天亮得也早了些。  
阿格里帕在训练时没有看到屋大维。这并不稀奇，屋大维经常因生病而告假。  
阿格里帕敲了敲门，没有得到回应。他轻轻将门推开，里面的光线昏暗，从室外照射进来的阳光在地面和床上画下一道缝隙。随着缝隙的扩大，他看到颓然坐在床边的屋大维。  
他不像是生了病，阿格里帕因此放松下来。

磨损的信件散落在他的脚下，那应该是奴隶连夜送来的。他低垂着头，走近才能看到肩头在轻颤。  
阿格里帕小心地将手覆在他的肩上。  
屋大维缓缓抬起头，茫然的双眼爬上了些红色的血丝。阿格里帕有些急了，即使是病重的时候，他也没有见过屋大维这个样子。  
“舅公死了。”  
良久，屋大维用嘶哑的声音缓缓说。

消息很快传开，人们陆续收到了同样的消息，训练就此终止。恺撒遭到刺杀，信件送出城的的时候，人们能得到的消息只有这些，远在阿波罗尼亚的他们更无从得知更多。  
梅塞纳斯想去找屋大维，被昆图斯拦下了。  
“我看到马尔库斯已经过去了。”昆图斯说，“我想这种时候，他不会希望太多人嘘寒问暖。”

屋大维在房间里枯坐了一天，阿格里帕也就坐在身边沉默了一天。梅塞纳斯实在看不下去，悄没声息送进来的面包没有人动过。  
他们能够听到门外有人路过时的谈话，到了傍晚透过缝隙能看到外面人影幢幢，然后不知过了多久，一切都沉寂了。  
“你累了。”阿格里帕终于说。  
“你在说什么。我可是逃了一天的训练。”屋大维的神色藏在黑暗里，但那绝对不是开玩笑时的轻松表情。  
“很晚了，这里只有我们两个。”阿格里帕的声音浑厚而温和，屋大维恍然间想起了他启程来到阿波罗尼亚前，恺撒就是用这样的语气和他说话，“你表现得伤心也没有关系。”  
屋大维站起来，用力将门拉开。已经是夜晚，但这是漫长的一天中屋子里最明亮的时刻。满月勾勒出他瘦削的轮廓，阿格里帕想上前拥抱他，最终只是走上前，和他并肩而立。  
“你去过诺拉吗？”屋大维问得没头没尾。  
“没有。”阿格里帕不明白他的用意，还是回答，“我只知道它在罗马的南边。”  
“我的父亲死在那里。”屋大维轻声说，“我其实一直想去看看。”  
屋大维在说他的亲生父亲，即使他从四岁之后就再也没有见过了。  
“如果你想，我们就去。”阿格里帕揽住他的肩膀，“你可以去任何想去的地方。”  
“你都能猜到我在想什么了。”屋大维长久以来扯出了第一个有些温度的笑容，“母亲让我不要回去，恺撒的亲人说不定会受到牵连。”  
“但这不能左右你，对吗？”阿格里帕说。  
回应他的是一阵沉默。

一整晚，他们坐在门前，漫无目的地聊天。  
“我最后一次见到他，也是这样一个夜晚。”屋大维说，“现在的罗马是什么样子？”  
“大概人心惶惶？”阿格里帕猜测。  
“还是会欢呼雀跃独裁官死去了呢？”

“刺杀的人被怎么样了呢？”  
“会有人审判他们吗？”  
“现在又是谁在打理一切？”

手里的一封信给不了他们任何答案。  
日升月落的时候，屋大维说阳光太刺眼了，将额头抵在阿格里帕肩上。阿格里帕的手臂半环住他，感觉肩头的布料濡湿了一片。  
天亮起来，附近的几处房屋内传出响动。屋大维重新抬起头时，面色如常，只是睫毛上沾了来不及擦拭的水滴。  
“我们走吧，回罗马。”他说。

他们很快收拾好了行装，决定一同回去的还有梅塞纳斯和昆图斯。码头聚集了许多人，军队的长官，与他们一同训练的骑兵，还有阿波罗多鲁斯。  
“如果你需要，这里永远可以为你提供庇护。”长官说，尽管在这些小伙子由于各种原因请假时他的眉头皱得死紧。  
“我就送你们到这里了。”阿波罗多鲁斯拥抱了他们，“虽然是跟随你们来的，我不想再见到一个混乱的罗马。我想我渴望一个平静的归处。”  
老人在告别昆图斯时用了更长的时间：“孩子，你在为一个机会而激动万分。”他说，“不要跟丢了他们，盖乌斯会是个优秀的领导者。”昆图斯不置可否地点点头。  
他们的船离开了港口。

船只停泊在卢比伊，梅塞纳斯带着昆图斯先回去罗马，屋大维在南方的别墅想等待更多的消息。  
“你有没有觉得，这样的场景有些熟悉。”和阿格里帕单独待在别墅中，屋大维说。  
就像几年前他们被阿提娅安排躲在南方。那时是因为恺撒向身在罗马的庞培而来，这次则是因为他长眠于庞培 的雕塑之下。  
可他们已经无法回忆起那时是怎样的心情了。

之后的日子里，消息不断从各处传来。  
屋大维冷笑着扫过阿提娅的来信，信中说刺杀者中有恺撒宽恕过的布鲁图斯，和他所信任的迪基姆斯。  
屋大维娅的信中跳过了个中曲直，说安东尼和密谋者们和解了，还说她的丈夫马凯鲁斯与密谋者的关系不坏，愿意帮助他。  
“好像恺撒死了，所有人都会得偿所愿。”屋大维读着那些来信，从最初的胸口起伏，到最后面无表情。  
“不完全是。”阿格里帕拿着他的母亲寄来的信件，“西塞罗祝贺了归还共和国给人民的密谋者，但没有人民为他们喝彩。”  
罗马就像由碎片拼凑成的陶罐，一触即溃。  
他们来不及考虑何时启程回到罗马，恺撒被当众宣读的遗嘱也借由纷至沓来的信件传到他们手中。

“恺撒的遗嘱里说，他收我做养子，做他的第一继承人。”屋大维的手松开，不再去管落下的信，“母亲说，这太危险，让我不要接受。”  
继承恺撒的姓氏，获得他大量的财产，享受家族的无两威望。或许本来应该是这样。  
可如今安东尼左右着人们的情绪，谋划刺杀的家伙们代表的大概也不是元老院的少数。他们在这片泥潭中摸爬滚打了许多年，明晃晃地为了权力，或借着维护共和国之名。屋大维还太年轻，没有势力，缺少庇护者，没有人会投给他一个眼神。他甚至会在试图从政那一刻被顺手抹杀。  
屋大维的脑海中闪过了种种设想，呼吸随心跳变得急促。但他最后想到的，是他告别恺撒时，恺撒和他说：“我希望那个声称继承我的人，不是身为我昔日的党羽，而是身为一个新的恺撒。”

“你的母亲也劝过你不要离开阿波罗尼亚。”阿格里帕说。  
“我的舅公……我的父亲，他说过跨越卢比孔河的时候，不知道他有多少胜算。”屋大维回忆起某个很久以前的夜晚，恺撒曾在他面前为庞培的死悲叹，“只是他无法接受不做尝试就束手就擒。”  
“有伟大成就的人，大都是赌徒。”  
“所以，”屋大维缓缓站起来，“我也想掷下一颗骰子，你愿意陪我吗。”  
“当然。”阿格里帕回答他，就像过去和未来的无数次。  
“就算他们嘲笑我是顶着恺撒名号的不自量力狂妄自大的小鬼？”  
“那与我无关。”阿格里帕走到他的面前，亲吻他的额头，“从现在起，你是我的恺撒。”


	9. Chapter 9

9.

“亲爱的盖乌斯——现在是不是应该称呼你为恺撒？但你依旧是我的好友盖乌斯。我知道你们很快就要启程回罗马，这里现在比我想象的安全一些。人们都知道恺撒的继承人要回来了，我相信支持你的人不会少，毕竟恺撒的遗嘱中也挂念着公民们。我和昆图斯会在迎接你的队伍中。”

梅塞纳斯的信件送达时，屋大维和阿格里帕的确就要启程了。支持他的人从四面八方赶来，被释奴、老兵或受过独裁官恩惠的人。  
“没有想到你这么受欢迎。”阿格里帕感叹。  
“我知道这都是为了父亲的名字，与我无关。”  
“但至少有他们在，你要安全得多，对吗。”

他们被人群簇拥着向罗马行进，不少人已经开始称屋大维作恺撒了。  
“但西塞罗不承认。”  
他们在南方暂作停留的住所旁就是西塞罗的别墅，屋大维在那里见到了未来的两名执政官。  
屋大维对西塞罗的大多印象源自与恺撒的对话。在恺撒口中，这位元老对他总有一万个不满。  
“但归根结底，他只是觉得罗马不该是父亲掌权时的样子。”屋大维与西塞罗相处得还算融洽。这不值得意外，如果他想用言语讨谁的欢心，很少有人能够拒绝。只是在他们出发去罗马的前一天晚上，在与西塞罗仅隔着几道墙的空间里，屋大维低声对阿格里帕说，“但哪有什么尽如人意的应该呢，他不如去期待一个他所没有见过的罗马。”

梅塞纳斯果然带着成群的人在罗马城外迎接他们，屋大维笑他太过夸张，还是在人群中挺起胸笔直地向前走。  
“他好像是第一次经历这种场面吧。”梅塞纳斯的手肘捅了捅阿格里帕，感叹屋大维对新的身份适应得太快。  
一路上旁观屋大维是如何应对慕名而来的人们，阿格里帕习以为常地耸耸肩：“或许是天赋？”

阿提娅拥抱了她的儿子，说愿意支持他的任何决定。菲利普斯在信件中不愿称他为恺撒，但也没有对他的做法提出什么异议。  
“但我需要提醒你，如果你想完成恺撒的遗嘱，将金钱分给公民，就需要去向安东尼索要。”菲利普斯说，“你知道，这不是什么容易的事。”

继父的告诫很快被证明是有道理的。  
“我可以明确地告诉你，国库被你的父亲掏空了。”如今的执政官如是说。他没有看屋大维，而是随意地坐在桌边研究手中的金色酒杯。  
请求被毫不留情地驳回后，屋大维与安东尼的谈话也向着逐渐失控的方向发展了。

“我感谢你向公民揭穿密谋者的演讲，但那之后呢？你与元老院妥协，换来现在的高枕无忧。你纵容凶手继续过他们的逍遥日子，做他们的总督。只有我的父亲，你从未试图为他的死复仇，即使他曾将最大的信任交托于你。”屋大维双手撑在安东尼面前的桌子上，咄咄逼人的姿态让安东尼不胜其烦，抬头与他对视。  
“这样指责我只能说明你还太年轻，小鬼。”安东尼站起身，俯视年轻的恺撒，“你根本不知道为了恺撒，为了你的父亲如今还能被人们怀念，我做了多少努力。我与元老院做对，我冒着成为暗杀目标的风险，反对他们将他作为暴君。因为这样，他才没有曝尸荒野。我劝你放弃顶着恺撒的名字，乖乖回去当你的学生。”  
“你只是不甘心恺撒的遗嘱当中甚至没有提到你的名字，”屋大维还击，“现在看来父亲这么做不无道理。”  
满意地看到安东尼的嘴角肉眼可见地抽搐了两下，屋大维转身离开了。

原本不抱希望的谈判如预料一般结束了。回到家中的屋大维一改之前的姿态，颓坐在地上。  
即使在争论上没有落下风，钱依旧是亟待解决的事。说是完成遗志也好，收买人心也罢，公民的呼声从来是决心从政的人竭力争取的。  
“我或许可以找到些东西拿来拍卖。”梅塞纳斯说，“别这么消沉。”  
“可我需要的数量太大，”屋大维狠狠抓了抓头发，“就算是借贷，谁愿意帮助我呢。”

这样的事一直悬而未决，阿格里帕在四处奔走，梅塞纳斯寻找着可能的资助人。直到有一天两个人敲响了屋大维家的门。  
屋大维在恺撒组织的家族聚会中见到过他们，说过几句话，能够叫上名字的程度。  
“我们来是想聊一聊财产的问题。”  
“很抱歉，我连自己那一份都拿不回来。”屋大维沮丧地说。  
“可我们拿回了自己那一份。”他们说，“虽然安东尼说不要陪富裕的小鬼冒险，但我们想，你可能需要它们。”  
年轻的恺撒睁大了眼。  
那天菲利普斯回来得很早，晚餐时他喝了些酒，双眼有些朦胧。  
“阿提娅，我想你说得对。”他说，“我们的财产，我的那几处别墅……它们或许对年轻的恺撒有所帮助。”

于是罗马的公民们收到了属于他们的遗产，金钱由他的养子变卖了无数家当，向恺撒的故人借了大量贷款之后交还到了他们的手上。一切没有白费，人们感激着恺撒与他的继承者，在赛会上痛斥布鲁图斯与卡西乌斯，密谋者们短期之内大概无法回到罗马了  
“我以前没有想过，父亲为什么总是将家人们聚在一起。”屋大维多日以来头一次轻松地倒在床上，手臂搁在眼前挡住油灯的光亮，阿格里帕能看到他嘴角的笑意，“我应该感谢他，感谢他们给我的一切。”  
“我已经迈出了这一步，也不想再等更久了。”整晚，他握住阿格里帕的手，和他絮絮地说。

他说天上坠下的星辰是恺撒位列诸神的象征，铸造印有恺撒头像的硬币，将恺撒的花冠与宝座展示在赛会上。  
“谁允许你这么做的。”安东尼公然表示了反对。恺撒愈发被人们铭记，他的儿子也就得到了越多的支持，这不是执政官想看到的。  
“我以为元老院告诉过你，这是他们通过的。”屋大维平静地回答他，又转头抬高声线面对赛会上聚集的群众，“安东尼，我可以允许你侮辱我，但你为何要遮掩我父亲的荣耀？你拥有现在的地位，最该感激的难道不是他吗？”然后得意地看着安东尼被公民们声讨忘恩负义，在愤怒的呼喊中转身。

但安东尼不可能眼看着不知哪里来的小鬼声望越发高涨。  
“我不知道我哪里得罪了屋大维，他居然收买我的近卫想要杀害我。”安东尼公然谴责。  
“这是纯粹的诽谤，”屋大维当众反驳，“如果安东尼不介意，我可以晚上守在他身边保证他的安全。”  
“你们以为图里努斯为什么出现在恺撒的遗嘱当中，”安东尼开始散布消息，“我曾经亲眼看到他半夜从恺撒的别墅出来，你们猜那晚发生了什么？”

……

“这是他编的，对吧？”应屋大维的要求，阿格里帕不情愿地复述着最近罗马城里的飞短流长。  
屋大维翻了个白眼：“不然呢？难道你相信？”虽然安东尼所见也并不虚假，但他掺杂的想象成分太多了。  
阿格里帕摊手：“不，当然不信。”至少我可以肯定我们第一次上床的时候你毫无经验，阿格里帕不会把这句话说出来。  
“他不可能容得下我，我联络父亲的老兵也不是什么秘密。”屋大维说，“我需要军队，那是如今我在罗马立足的最大资本。西塞罗他们不会乐意看到我这么做，但他们的目光都在安东尼身上。”  
屋大维的手指在桌面上画着阿格里帕看不懂的符号，自顾自地继续说：“安东尼都说了，我是‘一切都要感谢恺撒之名的兔崽子’，那么父亲的名字当然要物尽其用。”

阿格里帕想起赛会上安东尼愤然离开前，对屋大维咬牙切齿：“别以为我看不出来，你将恺撒奉为神祇的目的又有多高尚？你在卖弄的是你自己。”  
恺撒是神。屋大维缅怀养父，暗中散播消息要为养父复仇，而他始终扮演着谦卑的凡人形象，好像他是继承人，又与独裁者相去甚远。  
“我该感谢他们，”阿格里帕又记起将金钱分给公民的那个夜晚，屋大维半梦半醒间和他说，“我的父亲，我的母亲，我的姐姐和亲人们，还有你。我能想到的最美好的画面，就是与你们一同走在去往神庙的路上……”  
阿格里帕愿意相信这才是真实。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

“你可以换个东西表达不满。”屋大维将手中的面包撕成十块的时候，屋大维娅终于忍不住开口，“面包是无罪的。”  
“我要去救他。”年轻的恺撒听话地停止了对食物的迫害，将被碎尸的面包塞进嘴里，“去救迪基姆斯。”  
安东尼用了几个月的时间，从执政官变成了共和国的公敌。他在穆提那围攻迪基姆斯，而屋大维是元老院的合作者，他将去击退安东尼。  
“这也是没有办法的事。”他的姐姐安慰着轻拍他的肩膀，“你的姐夫曾那样反对舅公，在他回到罗马后祈求他的谅解，现在又和谋杀舅公的人们关系不错。我一开始也不理解，”看出屋大维的眉头皱得更紧了些，她只是叹气，“但这就是他们在这里存活的方式，对吗？”  
“我知道。”屋大维冷笑，“只是还不习惯。”  
“可如果想往上走，你要卸下那些顾虑。”屋大维娅在暮色中目送她的弟弟离去时这样说。夕阳将她的睫毛投影在双眼下面，遮住了眼角细细的纹路，屋大维没有看到。

夜晚街上的人越发少了，安东尼离开，战争在短暂的几年平静后又将逼近，但惊惶也只是最初的几日。混乱是罗马的老朋友。  
屋大维记得安东尼被元老院宣布为公敌时，他的妻儿四处求告奔走，最后仓皇离开，富尔维亚在马蹄掀起的烟尘中转身，凌乱的卷发遮住了大半的脸，他仍在那双眼中的愤怒如烈火一般。  
所以他不明白屋大维娅为何会对他说，有时她会羡慕安东尼的妻子。

他无暇思索这些对他无关紧要的事，屋大维娅的话确实安慰了他。他很快与阿格里帕出发前往穆提那，同行的是执政官潘萨和希尔提乌斯。  
“我在西塞罗的宅邸见过他们，就在我们刚从阿波罗尼亚回来的时候。”出发的前一晚，屋大维对身旁的阿格里帕说，“他们是我的父亲指定的。很可笑，不是吗？如今我们一起去拯救杀害父亲的凶手。”  
阿格里帕只是握住他的手，告诉他这只是暂时的：“我们除了帮助其中一方，别无选择。”  
他们手握兵团才成了元老院手中的筹码，当战役结束就会被抛下，这一点他们心知肚明。  
“但我不会允许这种事发生。”屋大维说。

即使有了足够的决心，屋大维不得不承认自己的确对指挥军队毫无经验。安东尼的卫队向他奔袭而来时，他的禁卫军还没有得到命令就冲了上去，横冲直撞的士兵被杀了个七七八八，他在即将摔下马时被赶来的阿格里帕接住，带着他逃离了纷乱的战场，回头时只来得及看到险些刺入他胸膛的剑割下了红色斗篷的一角。

“他逃跑了，丢盔弃甲。”安东尼在自己的阵地与军人们说，甚至赞扬了指挥玛尔斯军团的潘萨，“他被标枪击中还在坚持，比那个兔崽子有种多了。”

于是在希尔提乌斯攻入安东尼的阵地却久久无法出来时，或许是急于证明自己并非懦夫，屋大维一同冲了进去。  
希尔提乌斯倒在帐篷的角落，胸口还在起伏，见到他就激动地张口，却发不出声音，只有鲜血从喉咙涌出。  
帐篷外双方的士兵还在争斗，短剑与盾牌碰撞的声响震得他晕眩，他架起希尔提乌斯。  
他指挥着自己招来的两个军团，屋大维想。  
他需要在战胜安东尼后与元老院谈判的资本。  
他需要军队。

阿格里帕赶来了。安东尼的阵地内浓烟弥漫，双方士兵的尸首无序地散落。他策马冲进其中，烟雾中传来的马蹄声让他绷紧全身。  
屋大维骑着马冲破黑烟的包围，他放松下来，看到屋大维身后的希尔提乌斯，那具身体无力地悬在马背上，被抽离了所有生机。

无论代价为何，安东尼逃走了，迪基姆斯被救了出来。他向屋大维表达了谢意，屋大维没有看他，转身离开。  
他走进潘萨的帐篷，共和国仅存的执政官这几天病情恶化，他质问医生也无济于事。  
“你来啦，孩子。”潘萨的精神不错，他向屋大维伸出了手，屋大维握住了。  
“这一仗打赢了，你不高兴吗？因为迪基姆斯？”潘萨拍了拍他的手，“放心，恺撒的军团不会听命于他。”  
屋大维原本僵硬的表情松动了，潘萨却抬起手阻止他开口：“我们，我和希尔提乌斯，我们都怀念着恺撒……”他剧烈地咳了几声，呼吸变得沉重，“或许你比恺撒更适合坐在那个位置……如果我还活蹦乱跳，一定不会这么说。”  
屋大维走出帐篷时一语不发，好像没有看到帐外的阿格里帕，径直向聚集的军队走去。迪基姆斯无法控制他们，在希尔提乌斯战死，潘萨病重的现在，他们可能听从的只有恺撒的继承人。  
阿格里帕没有跟上去，看着他和军团的长官们交涉。那天他带着希尔提乌斯的尸首回来后，没有提起过阵地上究竟发生了什么。流言开始蔓延，从迪基姆斯那里或是其他地方，说希尔提乌斯的死与屋大维有关，潘萨病情的恶化也是一样。

那晚潘萨在睡梦中离开了。屋大维坐在帐篷外，和阿格里帕说着潘萨的遗言，说他会将父亲的两位可敬的同僚风光地埋葬。  
阿格里帕在一旁点头。他想问他们的死是否和屋大维有关，想说屋大维告诉他也没有关系，他无条件地支持屋大维的每一个决定。  
他最终什么都没有说。

元老院没有因这次胜利给予屋大维多少荣誉，正如他们曾料想的那样。  
“就算你不接受，我还是应该向你道谢。”迪基姆斯竭力表现得谦恭，但眼中的的得意之色掩盖不住，“感谢你救了我的命，赶跑了安东尼——就算他曾经与你父亲那么要好。当然，更要感谢你让我有了一个完整的凯旋式。”  
“哦。”屋大维坐在桌边揉了揉眼睛，“这盏油灯招来了好多虫子，吵得我睡不着。想想办法，马尔库斯？”  
迪基姆斯感觉被冒犯，正在考虑如何回击，阿格里帕从帐外进来，顺手拍死了一直灯边的苍蝇：“您可以先回去休息。”他转向迪基姆斯，“我们想单独讨论一下执政官人选的问题。”  
迪基姆斯在惊愕中被推出了帐篷。

元老院很快得到了消息，他们不断地反对、谴责，但屋大维从没想过等待元老院的应允。  
“那些老头子说的话，城外的狼都不会信了。”他们向南行进，在山内高卢的边境驻扎。屋大维睡不着，把阿格里帕叫了起来，他们坐在荒草上等待远方的日出，那时他们就要启程，往卢比孔河的方向，“西塞罗永远摆出共和国捍卫者的姿态，他为了反对安东尼可没阻止我带兵进城。”   
他们聊天，聊起恺撒跨越前方那条河的消息传到罗马时，他们还是一起偷偷掷骰子玩的少年。  
“那天你的点数最大。”阿格里帕说。

马蹄在卢比孔河中溅起水花，屋大维才发现这条河这样浅，这样窄。  
屋大维催促着马匹更快地前进，风带起了他猩红的披风，飘扬在身后阿格里帕的眼前。军团的步伐几乎将河底的石头踏碎。  
没有庞培在罗马等待另一个渡河的恺撒。由罗马返回的使者不断送回元老们变换的决定。他们互相谴责不该剥夺屋大维在穆提那的荣誉，他们说同意屋大维缺席参加执政官竞选；他们听说元老院的军队从阿非利加来了，上天都在维护罗马的自由，于是收回了之前的决定；他们在全城寻找阿提娅和屋大维娅……  
“我让她们躲去维斯塔贞女那里了，”使者送来最新的消息时，屋大维冷冷道，“我想我们不需要更多关于那些家伙的信息了。去告诉公民们不要被军队吓到，我只是去竞选执政官。”

所以屋大维回到罗马的那一天，与平时没有太多不同。人们在街上聚集欢呼，就像过去迎接每一个凯旋的将军，战神广场上伫立的军队也静默不语，不会打扰路过的行人分毫。  
屋大维站在议事厅中央的台阶上，正午的光线直射着那里。  
四周围坐的元老们注视着他。几天前他们为眼前的青年推诿争执，数月前他们心照不宣地将他视作挥之即去的工具，一年前他的养父在这里被刺死，他甚至不为人所知。  
而现在没有人愿意率先对他的出现提出异议。有人用眼神示意西塞罗，另一位年长者站了起来。  
他刚刚张口发出的音节，被凌乱的脚步声掩盖了。一队士兵出现在议事厅，不该被允许，但没有人反对。  
阿格里帕走在最前面，他停在屋大维的身后。微风掀起他披风的一角，他腰间的剑柄反射出刺眼的光。他抬头，石阶上的青年背影挺拔而瘦削，托加袍苍白耀眼，深棕的发在被阳光晕染出金色的光环。  
“我还太年轻，需要听取你们的意见。”年轻的恺撒开口，“我来，是要参加执政官的选举。”  
“那么，有谁反对？”


	11. Chapter 11

11．

“屋大维家的小鬼——别指望我会叫你恺撒，虽然我感谢你摘掉了我公敌的帽子。你信里所说的合作，我当然愿意。不过迪基姆斯的头颅已经被送到我的手上了，不得不说，以这样的形式见到昔日的战友还真有些唏嘘。至于如何对付布鲁图斯和卡西乌斯的军队，我们可以见面好好谈谈。”  
屋大维收到这封信后就带着军团去了穆提那，安东尼和李必达在那里等待。这一次他们不再是以敌对的身份。  
他成为执政官的第一件事，就是将密谋杀害恺撒的人们列为了公敌，但面对多方势力的环伺，他需要一个可靠的同盟。  
阿格里帕没有跟随在他身边，但他很快知道谈判是成功的。城中有人被杀害了了，有当初反对屋大维的，也有安东尼和李必达的宿敌。

留在城内的执政官佩迪乌斯看着手中上百人的名单，那是屋大维与他新的同盟共同书写的。“按照这个来处决，半个元老院都要被清洗干净了。”他重重的咳了几声，自言自语。西塞罗的死讯传开时，城中开始动荡，不少人围在广场上要一个解释，任他怎么安抚也没有效果。  
佩迪乌斯想起不过一年前，他决定将恺撒留给自己的遗产交给屋大维时，那孩子还为筹不到钱而满面愁容。  
他写下这份名单时又是怎样的表情呢？佩迪乌斯有些困了，趴在桌上。他无法说服自己一个十九岁的青年这样狠辣是合乎情理的，又惊觉恺撒那样的仁慈同样换不来一个好结局。  
在陷入长久的沉睡前他得不到答案。

名单张贴在广场上，那是普鲁托的邀请函。元老、骑士、富商，他们倒在逃跑的路上，躲在角落被家奴揭发，藏在棺材中被拽出来斩首。普通的百姓紧闭了家门，仍能透过窗子看到被鲜血染红的街道。在台伯河边玩耍的孩子看到从上游接连飘来的尸首，惊叫着跑回了家。  
有人向安东尼呈上了西塞罗的头颅，富尔维亚激动地向那染血的头颅啐了一口。伟大的演说家写下了无数讥讽安东尼的文章，于是他们命人砍下了他的双手；西塞罗发表过不少谴责安东尼的演说，于是百夫长割下了他的嘴唇。

宣布密谋者无罪的法官混在抬棺的队伍里，被屋大维的卫队拦下了。利剑刺入他的脖颈，献血喷溅在年轻的恺撒脸上。  
屋大维推开了奴隶为他擦脸的手，穿过横尸遍地的街道，回到了自己的住所，阿格里帕正在门口等他。  
“我的样子很可怕吗。”阿格里帕看到他的样子脸色微微变了，他淡然地问，示意阿格里帕进去。  
“不。”阿格里帕说。他们上过战场，经历过厮杀，不是没有身上染血的时候。只是屋大维的眼神与那时不同，没有急于证明自身的狂热。他的双眼好像蒙上了一层雾，其中没有光亮，只剩麻木。  
阿格里帕抬手相擦掉他脸上的血迹，他躲开了，转身走到奴隶为他端来的水盆前自顾自地清洗，没有看到阿格里帕皱起的眉头。  
“他们现在惧怕我的残忍，以后才回感激我的仁慈。”屋大维说。  
阿格里帕在他身后颔首：“我知道。”只是现在的屋大维让他感到陌生，不知是从他带着军队当选了执政官的时候，还是从希尔提乌斯手上收回军队指挥权的时候。  
或许是从他决定以恺撒的名字走出别墅的大门，向罗马启程的那天开始。  
他当然会变。阿提娅在不久前去世了，葬礼还没有过去多久屋大维就动身去穆提那与安东尼讲和。如今他就要与富尔维亚的女儿成婚了。  
他们过去的这一年，好像长过了不少人的一生。  
而关于阿波罗尼亚的记忆，遥远得像萨福咏唱的诗歌。  
阿格里帕想他只是需要时间去适应现在的屋大维，适应自己现在的位置，执政官的助手，追随者，可以信赖的朋友，这些都是不错的身份。

“有什么事吗。”屋大维将脸上的污渍清理掉，坐在阿格里帕对面，“你很久没有来过了。”  
“是关于公敌的名单，”阿格里帕从沉思中回过神，“我明白你将他们列入其中的理由。只是……”  
“要从其中移出什么人吗？”屋大维打断了他，“是谁？”  
“一个奴隶，巴尔布拉家的。他曾经是迪基姆斯的军官……巴尔布拉来求过我很多回。”（注1）  
“我知道了。”屋大维揉了揉眼睛，“我有些累了，马尔库斯。”  
“那你休息吧。”阿格里帕冲他笑了笑，起身离开。屋大维在他身后脸色却阴沉下去。

阿格里帕开始尽力扮演一个恺撒的忠实支持者，他跟随屋大维去了腓利比，亲耳听到卡西乌斯和布鲁图斯自尽的消息。完成了复仇的屋大维对此没有没有表现出太多的欣喜。  
他作为保民官安抚着聚集在罗马的群众，他们的土地被屋大维分给了军队。  
他带兵攻下了苏特里昂，和昆图斯一同将安东尼惹事的弟弟逼到了佩鲁西亚。  
“我没有想到你会来，帮了大忙。”他们驻扎在在佩鲁西亚城外等待屋大维，昆图斯说。  
“我与盖乌斯商议的结果，等他来了去谢他吧。”  
“不是我说，你为了盖乌斯每天脚不沾地，回去该考虑考虑自己了。”昆图斯用手肘捅了捅坐在身边的阿格里帕，“盖乌斯都结过一次婚了——虽然又离婚了吧，没办法，这次的破事儿富尔维亚功劳不小。你没有遇到哪个好看的姑娘吗？”  
阿格里帕摇头：“我没有想过。”  
昆图斯无奈地笑笑：“等这场战争结束了，我该让梅塞纳斯给我介绍介绍。”

卢西乌斯在城内不愿投降，城外的攻势也越搭越全。城内外开始互相投掷刻着污言秽语的铅弹和石块，辱骂富尔维亚的，或攻击屋大维的。  
“我卖身给了西班牙某贵族，为了三十万塞斯特尔提乌斯，”屋大维从堆积了干枯叶子的地上捡起一块读出来，又看到另一块，“我为此甚至不惜用果壳烤软自己的腿毛。”  
一阵沉默过后，他表达了对这个故事的看法：“所以最后呢？我拿到钱了吗？”  
阿格里帕夺过他手中的故事连载，随手扔向身后：“其实你为富尔维亚写的诗不必这个差。”  
他们对视片刻，一同笑起来。  
佩鲁西亚城外的风有些凉，屋大维的脸笑得泛红了。  
他比在罗马的时候有温度。阿格里帕想。  
佩鲁西亚溃败了，人们在燃烧的城市里哀嚎。屋大维没有回头看，向罗马的方向离开了。

罗马没有变得太平。安东尼回到了意大利，好像要与西西里的塞克斯图斯结盟。  
所以无论是阿格里帕还是昆图斯，都没有时间思考结婚的事。屋大维开始了他的第二段婚姻，只为与塞克斯图斯拉近一些关系。  
战争仿佛又在眼前，可人们更希望换一种方式解决。老兵们不愿与自己曾经的战友刀兵想象，他们的指挥官也无法计算自己的胜算。  
“那些家伙根本听不进去人话！”前往布隆迪西乌姆谈判时，梅塞纳斯气鼓鼓地抱怨，“盖乌斯总喜欢把这种累人的差事交给我们。”  
“安东尼也没有亲自去啊。”阿格里帕拍拍他的肩膀。  
“我说，马尔库斯，你都不会累的吗？盖乌斯去高卢的时候你就为了防御东奔西跑的——不过正好让你体验一下，你们去佩鲁西亚的时候我一个人在罗马有多辛苦。”他拉长了声调哭诉。  
到达谈判的地方时又直起腰，理了理胸前的布料，清清嗓子冠冕堂皇起来，留阿格里帕在一旁忍住笑意。

梅塞纳斯和阿格里帕在谈判中费尽了口舌时，屋大维来到了姐姐的住所。  
他好久没有进过这幢别墅了。几个月前屋大维娅送来了消息，说他的姐夫病逝了，但他那时甚至无法回到罗马。  
当他回来，也总是焦头烂额到忘记其他。直到这场谈判开始，直到他听说富尔维亚已经郁郁而终。  
屋大维娅将门打开。她比上一次见面时憔悴，眼角的细纹掩盖不住，但见到屋大维时还是扬起了笑。  
即使在听到关于她和安东尼成婚的安排时，她的笑容也没有淡下去。  
“我知道，马凯鲁斯去世的时候，我就能想到。”  
屋大维娅当然会同意，贵族的女人们没有选择的权利。  
“别露出这种表情，盖乌斯。”屋大维娅的语气平和，“你喜欢克劳迪娅吗？或者斯克利伯尼娅？但你还是与她们结婚了。”  
屋大维沉默了。婚姻于他，于他们，就像游戏的筹码。  
屋大维娅转过身，她的裙摆在地面划出漂亮的弧线。她双手撑在窗前，看着窗外奴隶正将她的儿子逗笑：“我和你说过，我很羡慕富尔维亚，即使我没有和她打过招呼……她总是那么活力四射，努力抓住她想要的。”  
“她可没有那么好，”屋大维对他曾经的岳母有些头疼，“她在罗马惹出那么多事，不过是因为有人告诉她这样能让安东尼从那个埃及女人身边回来。”  
屋大维娅回过头，并没有为弟弟的评价不快：“我不知道。或许只是因为，我无法成为她。”

安东尼的下一桩婚事在信件中敲定了，可安东尼关于和解的回信没有让屋大维放松。  
“小心身边的人，小子。想想你的父亲为什么落得那样的下场。”安东尼写下这句话，一定不是出于长辈的语重心长。  
阿格里帕被叫到议事厅，那里只有屋大维孤独地站着，在恺撒的雕像旁。  
他来不及问，昆图斯也走进来，脚步声在大厅回响。  
“来得正好，萨尔维迪埃努斯。”屋大维很少这样称呼他的友人。  
阿格里帕看到屋大维拿出信件，昆图斯变了脸色。曾与他在佩鲁西亚城外谈笑的年轻人被士兵押出议事厅，屋大维不想看到他是如何被处决的。  
大厅里只剩两个人，四目相对。  
屋大维有一种错觉，他们是荒原上的两匹孤狼。  
但两匹公狼如何共存呢？他们不该是，不能是。  
“不许背叛我。”屋大维眼前的雾气散开，他的瞳仁在颤抖。  
阿格里帕上前拥抱他。  
“我不会。”他说。

注1. 从阿庇安的《罗马史》来看这件事应该发生在腓利比之后。毕竟只是同人，大家不要太纠结时间线......


	12. Chapter 12

12．

屋大维被人群围攻了。塞克斯图斯的军队在西西里拦截商船，罗马的人们已经开始挨饿。屠杀、战争、饥荒，一切都从屋大维与另外两人分治罗马开始，所以他成为了街上的靶子，狼狈地躲避着飞来的石头。  
他被石头砸到了后脑，一阵晕眩中想起他曾看到过庞培站在剧场的中央，石头也是这样砸向他。如今他成了主角，站在广场中央，周围是谩骂的百姓，他无力辩解。  
混乱中有人抓住他的手，陌生的触感让他本能地想甩开，那家伙却用力将他拽过去，魁梧的身子护了他半圈，浑厚的声线在头顶响起：“都让一让，让一让公民们。听我说，食物的事我们会想办法解决，只有年轻的恺撒有这个能耐，给我们点时间……”  
屋大维浑浑噩噩地被来人拽离了人群，那人到了安全的地方立即甩开他的手。  
“我没看错你，弱不禁风的麻烦小子。”安东尼自己的脸上也被石头的棱角划伤了，他一脸无所谓地调侃。  
“谢谢。”年轻的恺撒看向一边，虽然不情愿，面前的家伙确实帮他解了围。  
“当不起当不起。”安东尼的眼睛瞥向另一边，“要不是你还有点用处，鬼才懒得管你。”  
这是阿格里帕闻讯赶来时看到的场面。  
安东尼悠哉地离开了，抛下最后的忠告：“拿出你当初和我结盟的活泛头脑，看看最棘手的是什么。先和庞培的儿子和平共处，让你的公民填饱肚子吧。”

即使是安东尼的建议，有用也要采纳。  
塞克斯图斯暂时不为难商船了，安东尼搂着屋大维娅去了雅典，临行前还招摇地同他告别。  
“你的姐姐看起来很开心。”见屋大维的脸色实在不太好，阿格里帕尝试安慰。  
“是，我很久没有见到她那么开心了。”屋大维却没有显得更开心，“他也就在讨姑娘欢心上有一套，去年和那个埃及女人说不定也是这样。”  
阿格里帕决定中止这个话题，毕竟屋大维对克里奥佩特拉的态度与他的养父截然不同。  
从家中赶来的奴隶很合时宜地加入他们的谈话，告诉他们屋大维的女儿出生了。  
“我需要更多的战船，需要一支海军。”回家之前，屋大维告诉阿格里帕。

阿格里帕开始监督战舰的制造，罗马，拉文纳，布隆迪西乌姆。他一个人监督着工事，维特鲁威兴奋地往返在各地。  
阿格里帕开始理解他对建筑的热衷了，船只、塔楼或是剧场，它们真实、踏实，看得见摸得着，沉浸在设计图中可以心无旁骛。  
新的三列桨战舰快要建成的时候，屋大维来了。他破天荒的在阿格里帕的住处留宿了整夜。  
一切从屋大维的抱怨开始。他说斯克利伯尼亚哭哭啼啼的，听得他脑袋疼。他说他的两次婚姻都是为了与敌人的同盟，现在这场婚姻也终于快到头了。  
“下一次绝对不要……”屋大维的话没有说完。  
他们拥抱，亲吻，海雾遮蔽了一切。  
“下一次是谁呢？”阿格里帕没有问出口，这样的猜测毫无疑义。  
等到黎明云开雾散，屋大维已经收拾好行装：“高卢又有人在闹事了。”  
他又皱了皱眉：“我好像忘了些事情。”  
被他约到布隆迪西乌姆的安东尼在等待了一个早上无果后头也不回地走了。他到底是中了什么邪才会去相信小恺撒的鬼话。

阿格里帕去了阿基坦尼亚。战场和施工场地一样，无暇他顾，使人心安。  
梅塞纳斯来信说恺撒又离婚了，还娶了怀孕的有夫之妇，闹得满城风雨。  
阿格里帕沿着莱茵河，驱逐想要越境的部落。这里空旷荒芜，原野随河流消失在天际。  
和罗马一点都不像。但他们看过太多次被鲜血和战火洗劫的罗马，与那相比，日耳曼的荒原并没有更可怖。  
他来到这里的前一晚，屋大维躺在他的身边，半梦半醒间说他是多么热爱罗马，多么希望罗马因他而变成比现在更好的地方。  
当他终于把高卢的叛乱平定，罗马传来消息，屋大维在与塞克斯图斯的海战中战败了。

他回到意大利，不待喘息就在米莱又一次面对塞克斯图斯的舰队。这是古老的战场，罗马第一次面对迦太基的地方。他站在船头，指挥战舰在敌方的海上封锁中冲出了豁口，直到对方败退。  
收到屋大维被庞培三面夹击的消息时他焦急等待了好几天，直到屋大维来信说他平安无事。

屋大维在破损的小船上漂泊了很久才终于在阿巴拉获救。他收到梅塞纳斯的消息，罗马的叛乱已经被平息了，又有士兵告诉他，阿格里帕在米莱获胜了。  
阿格里帕远比他适应战场，他很早就认清了这一点。他带领军队进入了沿海的市镇，奥德修斯曾经休憩的港口。  
战争的最后，他站在岸边，看着阿格里帕在战舰上指挥的背影。士兵在欢呼，他们赢了。  
他为他的将军带上了金冠。

阿格里帕好像有用不完的精神。他刚从伊利里库姆回到罗马，就开始改造这座城市，罗马好像每一天都在变化。干净的水被引进喷泉和浴场，雕塑和石柱装点着广场，老旧的神庙与竞技场都在重建。一切都由他来计划，他来监督。  
“它可真美。”路过的人用动听的声音赞叹。正在研究水渠图纸的阿格里帕回头看他。  
阿格里帕想起来，他是梅塞纳斯资助的诗人之一。  
“我曾去看过你建造战舰的港口，那些横跨卢克里努斯湖的工事，那是海浪中诞生的奇迹。”赞叹从诗人的口中吟咏，宛如缪斯在歌唱。阿格里帕微笑着感激。  
“不，该称颂的是你的杰作。”诗人说，“它们是伟大的，文字无法构筑的，你也是因此而热爱着，对吗？”  
是的，阿格里帕爱着它们。港口可以停泊无数经过的船，画作就该挂在明处供人观瞻。他沉迷于木石的坚实，和马蹄踏在战场上的真实感。它们比语言值得相信，比书信流传久远。  
所以一切不能宣之于口的，都该被明亮的大理石替代，去装点罗马的每个角落。恺撒说他爱着罗马，阿格里帕会让罗马成为恺撒希望的样子。

在某个明媚的午后，阿格里帕端详着刚刚竖起的雕像是否足够完美，一个女孩经过了，步伐轻快。就像维吉尔一样，她对阿格里帕的作品不吝赞美。她叫阿提卡，西塞罗的老友阿提库斯的女儿。  
阿提库斯住在罗马，却竭尽所能与所有政客保持着安全的距离，即使屋大维无数次地与他通信，希望他站在自己一边。

屋大维趴在桌上打瞌睡，朦胧间听到经过的阿格里帕说：“我想我该结婚了。”


	13. Chapter 13

13.

阿提库斯是个慈祥的老者，他会在阿格里帕去看望他时准备葡萄酒，会称赞阿格里帕刚刚指导建成的水渠。  
“如果元老院的家伙想为难你，可以随时告诉我。”老人抿了一口酒，斜斜靠在座椅背上。他最近的健康状况不是很好，轻轻咳嗽了两声，“我知道，你是恺撒的挚友，但有些事他自己可能无暇顾及，如果你需要，大可以依靠我。”  
阿格里帕想起屋大维第一次将罗马的管理权交给他时，他和梅塞纳斯焦头烂额。那些贵族没有一个好对付的，更不会正眼看不知从哪里冒出来的阿格里帕。  
岳父的话语给了他久违的温暖。老人总是在刻意与政客们保持距离，所以他不会真的为那些事前来叨扰。但与元老们交涉得累了，或在烈日下监督完某处的建设，他还是愿意带着孩子们去阿提库斯家中，阿提库斯抱着外孙女笑得灿烂。

与此同时，梅塞纳斯险些被家中的不速之客折磨到崩溃。  
“我没记错的话你的房产不止一处，我的恺撒，下次躲清闲也可以换换地方。”梅塞纳斯看着瘫在自家椅子上的掌握这个国家最高权力的三巨头之一，“而且你能坐直一点吗，公民们看到你这个样子会怎么想。”  
“这里除了你，没有别的公民。”屋大维的姿势没有任何改变。  
“但他们都知道你最近睡了不止一个元老的老婆。”  
“你会帮我想好合理的解释。”  
“对，我说你是为了从她们那里了解元老们在想什么。”梅塞纳斯很无奈，“你觉得有人信吗？而且你当初对李维娅爱得那么疯狂坚定……”  
屋大维终于变了表情，皱皱眉头，良久才意识到他并不希望梅塞纳斯这样形容他对李维娅的感情。  
他在一场酒会上见到了李维娅，年轻的女人望向他的眼神带着炽热的憧憬。  
她需要他。这是屋大维的判断。多年的颠沛流离后，她在寻找一个强大的庇护，就在此时她看到了他。  
所以他又一次结婚了。不是为了巩固与安东尼的关系，或拉拢庞培的势力，这一次他选择了一个仰望他的女人，她带着目的与欲望，但想要得到的一切都必须依附于他。  
屋大维无法说服自己这和坚定的爱有什么关系。  
梅塞纳斯也不准备在这个问题上过多纠结：“说吧，这回又是什么事？”  
“我的姐姐回来了。”屋大维说，“安东尼丢下她去了埃及。”  
即使她在屋大维的多次劝说下仍不愿离开安东尼，即使她的交涉为安东尼带来了远征帕提亚的军队。  
屋大维娅带着孩子回到罗马时没有表现得悲伤，她说至少她做到了很多从前不敢想的事。  
“我听说了，”梅塞纳斯点头，“说实话我很想见见那个埃及女人，她究竟有什么魔力……”  
“麻烦的是，她声称与我的父亲有个孩子。”屋大维烦躁地揉了揉头发，“他叫恺撒，他们叫他恺撒里昂。”  
梅塞纳斯沉默了。  
“就算这样……”他斟酌着措辞，“在罗马，没有人会接受一个埃及人的后裔，对吧。”  
屋大维没有回应。梅塞纳斯说的有道理，但当他回忆起最后一次见到恺撒的夜晚，恺撒送别他时的笑容，这个流着恺撒血液却不曾出现在遗嘱中的男孩，就像扎在他心上的一根刺。  
“马尔库斯呢，他总是到你这里来。”屋大维下意识地想听阿格里帕会怎么说。  
“那是他结婚之前。”梅塞纳斯耸耸肩，“现在他除了为你的罗马四处奔波，就是在他自己家，或者去找他的老丈人。”  
“我现在还是觉得，他结婚也太突然了。”屋大维第无数次发出感慨。  
“可不是么，”梅塞纳斯暗忖面前的恺撒哪次结婚不是突如其来，嘴上还是说，“我们从前总是凑在一起，马尔库斯上次缺席得这么勤是多少年前的事情了？我们成年礼之前的那会儿？”  
屋大维心头一颤。他回想阿格里帕刻意躲避他，他们在山丘上接吻，还有阿波罗尼亚的夜晚。那都像是另一场人生，另一个他。  
他甚至怀疑梅塞纳斯察觉了什么，才会精准地将时间回溯到那个时候。可梅塞纳斯又像是对他的心思浑然不觉，自顾自地跑偏：“我记得那时我和你提到过，河边有怪物的骨头。”  
屋大维微微点头，但他的脸上分明写着他全忘了。  
梅塞纳斯毫不在意：“我的奴隶又在海边发现了，在我城外的花园里，你有兴趣我们可以一起去看。看着它们我就会想，它们如果活着，这世界哪轮得到人们去争。我资助的诗人们也对它们赞不绝口，说这激发了他们无限的灵感。说到诗人，你有空一定要看看他们写的诗——等等盖乌斯，你要去哪儿？”  
屋大维在梅塞纳斯开始滔滔不绝之前逃离了。

恺撒里昂或许从未见过恺撒，对自己所处的位置也懵懂，但他确实成为了安东尼的武器。安东尼将土地馈赠与他，他被母亲奉作众王之王。  
梅塞纳斯嘴上说着玩笑话，还是开始给罗马的公民们灌输安东尼的恶行。屋大维从维斯塔贞女手中抢过了安东尼的遗嘱，告诉元老们安东尼准备将罗马交给恺撒和外族女人的后裔。

阿格里帕回到家中，阿提卡哭泣着扑进他的怀中，告诉他阿提库斯，他的岳父去世了。  
他拥抱着阿提卡，抚摸她的头发，自己的指尖也在颤抖。  
阿提卡在他的安慰下，终于抽泣着睡去。他悄悄起身，在街上漫无目的地走，想起阿提库斯和他说，“孩子，有什么困难都可以来找我”。毕竟屋大维太忙了，忙到他们常常半个月来不及说一句话。  
他发现自己驻足在了屋大维的门前，才终于想起来，梅塞纳斯白天告诉过他，屋大维有事要和他商量。

“马尔库斯，你怎么才来？”屋大维示意他坐在自己身边，桌上是为他准备的酒，“梅塞纳斯说你今天没什么事，我很早就在等你了。今天在元老院——”  
“盖乌斯。“阿格里帕少见地打断了他，“我的岳父，阿提库斯，他去世了。”他垂头坐在那里，声音低哑。  
屋大维不再说话。他握住阿格里帕的手，阿格里帕回握他，将他的指尖攥得有些疼。  
他最终松开手，抬起头时神色如常：“有什么需要我做的吗。”  
“我向埃及的女王宣战了。”

他们的舰队在阿克提乌姆集结，与克里奥佩特拉和安东尼的战舰对峙。阿格里帕指挥着小巧灵活的战舰，对安东尼结实但略显笨拙的船只发起进攻。  
士兵在呼喊，残肢漂浮在海面，没有哪一方优势明显，只是相持不下。  
当他们以为这场战争会旷日持久，女王的舰队逃走了。这场战役在屋大维下令防火后，在火光漫天的海上结束了。

屋大维收到安东尼的信件，回忆他们还是同盟的过往。  
“他从没用这种语气和我说过话。”屋大维将信件拍在桌上，并没有为此表现出得意。他扭头看到身边的伽卢斯，才想起阿格里帕被他派回罗马稳定局势了。他习惯了自然而然地同阿格里帕谈论从前，但上一次这样做好像也是很久以前了。  
“他甚至说，他可以用他的命换埃及女王活着。”屋大维冷笑着，“如今只有角斗士愿意终于他们，他哪来的资格与我谈条件。  
“我倒是好奇他愿意为之献出生命的女王是个什么货色。”

他让忒尔苏斯用花言巧语迷惑了女王，让克里奥佩特拉相信屋大维爱上了她。不用多久，安东尼自尽的消息传来了。  
屋大维步入女王的房间，那里灯光昏暗，地上散落着信笺。她跪坐在地上，匍匐在屋大维的脚边，向他诉说她对恺撒的眷恋，她将对恺撒的养子忠诚。  
屋大维俯视着她。昏黄的灯光打在女人的面庞上，岁月的痕迹没有放过她，但她的眼神依旧勾魂摄魄，悲伤得使人心碎。  
她就是靠这副可怜的样子，靠这番蛊惑人心的鬼话，俘获了恺撒和安东尼吗？屋大维静静看着他，思考着。  
女王躲进自己的陵墓，让安东尼相信她已经死去，于是他就了结了自己的生命随女王而去。屋大维在听说的时候如鲠在喉，良久又几乎想笑出声。  
可他为之疯狂的女人正在自己的脚边乞求怜悯。她希望用这样的方式保住埃及，保住自己的女王头衔，她成功过两回，屡试不爽。  
屋大维后退了一步，没有碰触她。  
“放宽心吧，我不会伤害你。”  
克里奥佩特拉却绝望地低下头。他没有称她为女王，也没有给她任何多余的承诺，他的眼神冰冷，不掺杂一丝感情。  
他让她活着，只是作为在凯旋式上的展示品。  
他在女王的哭嚎中头也不回地离开了。  
知道女王自尽时，屋大维只是愣怔了片刻。恺撒里昂被抓住了，他轻描淡写地说他没有兴趣去见活着的男孩。  
安东尼和女王被葬在一起，屋大维在路过坟冢时只有片刻的驻足。他想在生命的最后被挚爱的女人背叛，被至信的战友杀害，这实在是太可悲了。  
他想他要在这个位置活到最后。

回到罗马时，他告诉阿格里帕：“克劳迪娅，我姐姐的女儿，我想她更适合你。”  
阿格里帕哑然，他想问这是为了巩固未来的信任，还是修复过去的不信任。最后他只是说：“阿提卡正在为她的父亲伤心。”  
“不，不着急，可以再等一等。”屋大维说。阿格里帕不会拒绝他，也没有理由不同意。他们是挚友，是亲人，他不会再因为去找岳父聊天儿不见人影。

而阿格里帕站在凯旋式的人群中，看着四匹骏马拉着屋大维的战车向前飞驰，背影离他越来越远。


	14. Chapter 14

14.

他们在梅塞纳斯的宅邸谈了彻夜，关于如何治理罗马，关于恺撒该以怎样的身份统治这个国家。  
“你好像并不认同梅塞纳斯的观点。”离开时，屋大维问身边的阿格里帕。  
“不，你知道我不是要反对他。”不是要反对你成为国家唯一的领导者，“就像我说的，独裁官，或是国王、皇帝，当你顶上这个名号，就意味着你是所有苦难的制造者，所有失败的负责人……”那实在是太累了。  
“可我还有别的选择吗。”屋大维说。人们是如何看待他的呢？他狡猾阴险，为达目的可以与仇人为伍；他残忍恶毒，不合他心意的队伍就下令十一抽杀。可如果他换一种做法，或许连站在这里的机会都失去了，“放下我的权力，让视我为眼中钉的人伺机除掉我吗？还是放任其他势力做大，再开始一场新的内战呢？”  
他拍了拍阿格里帕的肩：“我知道你的担忧，但我想试试梅塞纳斯的提议。你会帮我吗？”  
“当然。”不出所料的答案。

屋大维不再是那个一声令下就让罗马血流成河的年轻人了，他开始扮演一个被福尔图娜推上高位的领导者，一个无意独裁的执政官。  
“我比谁都希望罗马不需要我这样的人，”他将重要的省份收归自己管辖时，这样同元老们说，“可罗马如今就像久经摧残的船只，任何风雨都会让她支离破碎，而我只是一个临时的舵手，需要一些时间，让她可以安稳地载我们前行。”  
无论元老们赞同或迟疑，没有人出言反对。  
“至于公民们的看法，并不难改变。”梅塞纳斯说，“你已经站在顶点，为你而建的庙宇对你无益。你要颂扬我们的神，消灭异教的神，异教徒总是意味着隐秘的团体，意味着阴谋与骚乱。”  
于是偏僻角落的埃及神像被砸碎，神庙被建起来，献给阿波罗、献给维纳斯。  
“你应该表现得温和、谦卑，像平民一样生活，像他们一样对法律敬畏。没有谁会去谴责一个完人。”  
于是他让自己看起来像个楷模。他对神祇的祭祀虔诚无比，他与李维娅是一对再和睦不过得夫妻，他的裁决公正无私不偏不倚……  
阿格里帕重建了投票的围场，说那是独裁官恺撒的愿望，但人们会因此相信如今的恺撒还是愿意将权力交还于人民。  
他开始计划无数大型的水渠和浴场，公民们会感激恺撒给了他们更优越的生活。  
他画下图纸，上面是一座神庙，圆形的拱顶宛如苍穹，被精心雕琢的科林斯柱撑起。那是多年前屋大维在笠松下用树枝歪歪扭扭地划出的，不切实际的幻想，如今阿格里帕将它实现了。  
“它真是个奇迹，马尔库斯，”屋大维站在穹顶下，屋顶唯一的洞口漏下的光束打在他的身上。他笑得真诚，就像他面对公民讲话时那样，“但我想它不应该是献给我的，我不需要人们对我的感激和崇拜，它应该献给众神，献给罗马。不要在里面摆上我的雕像，在这里的应该是诸神，和我的父亲。”  
“盖乌斯，”阿格里帕终于忍不住提醒，“现在这里只有我们，你说话不需要像念演讲稿一样。”  
屋大维背对着他，半晌叹了口气：“但奥古斯都需要，在几种身份之间转换很累，不是吗？”他径直向外走，没有回头看阿格里帕。  
阿格里帕的心一点点沉下去。他快要分不清屋大维是习惯了这个身份，或者这才是他卸去伪装的样子。  
“可以把雕像放在前厅，”踏出大门的前一刻，屋大维停下来，“你的和我的。”  
屋大维从不掩饰对阿格里帕的重视，他在行军时为阿格里帕准备与自己相同的帐篷，他们作为执政官和监察官共事，如今他们的雕像伫立在万神殿的门前，共同仰望诸神。  
一人之下，他该说别无所求，他想说仅此而已。

阿格里帕有时会被邀请去屋大维的家中过夜。他们用餐、交谈，回到各自的房间。  
他躺在床上彻夜无眠，眼前闪过屋大维生命中的不同时刻，想分辨哪些是伪装。  
清洗元老院的恺撒脸上染血，是在用死亡恫吓他的仇敌；征战伊利里库姆的将军与他牵手走过吊桥，是为了鼓舞军心；奥古斯都谦和、虔诚，爱罗马胜过一切，是为了不给公民反对的理由。  
如果这些都不是真的，那么山丘上拥抱他的少年，又是在对谁演戏呢。

但他很快就无心去考虑这些了。屋大维在从西班牙回来的路上病倒了，赶不上女儿的婚礼，只能让阿格里帕代替他主持。  
马凯鲁斯正是意气风发的时候，与奥古斯都的女儿成婚，让无数人相信他就是权力的继任者无疑。  
但阿格里帕只是心不在焉地看着屋大维娅的儿子牵起尤利娅的手，他想屋大维什么时候才能回到罗马呢。

所以当奥古斯都回来的消息传来时，他飞奔到那幢别墅前，在抬手敲门时又犹豫了。他没有收到邀请，没有提前说明，他不该这样随意地打扰。  
奴隶在他停顿的下一刻开了门：“他说您一定会来的。”  
屋大维躺在床上，他很苍白，额前和眼角有了皱纹，根本不像万神殿门口的雕塑那般英俊。他疲惫地闭目休息，在听到脚步声时睁开了眼，没有为阿格里帕的到来感到惊讶，只是拍了拍床边，示意他坐下。  
阿格里帕坐在他身边，就像他们还是少年时那样。那时的屋大维很瘦弱，躺在床上倔强地说着他不会死去。  
“你的呼吸很乱。”奥古斯都的声线比从前低沉嘶哑得多，“害怕见不到我了吗。”  
“我很高兴能再见到你。”但阿格里帕没有看他。  
“我以前和你说过，我被疾病折腾了这么多回，早就能确定它不会要我的命。”屋大维笑了，他的眼神有些空洞，好像陷入了回忆。  
原来你还记得。阿格里帕想。从他们相识起，他们经历过的，谈论过的，原来他们都还记得。

可这一回好像不同以往，奥古斯都的病情每况愈下，医生们束手无策。  
在他的意识尚且清醒时，他将不少元老贵族叫到了床前。他断断续续说着他来不及施行的政策，他想在罗马建起的事物，他将工作的文件交给了皮索。  
然后，他颤抖着抬起了手，指尖朝着站在角落的阿格里帕。  
阿格里帕走上前，他想握住那只手，但他不确定屋大维的意思，注是他们的目光太多了。  
可屋大维好像突然来了精神，用尽力气将手上的印着图章的戒指摘下，又拉过阿格里帕的手，将戒指放在他的掌心，把他的手掌合起来。  
房间里的人很多，很安静，他能听到几声粗重的呼吸。  
阿格里帕觉得手心攥住的戒指太重，屋大维包裹着他拳头的手掌也不该这么嶙峋。  
既然屋大维能猜到他会第一个赶来，他一定也知道阿格里帕在意的不是权力，他已经拥有的、或是即将得到的。  
他只是想见到他。  
“我知道，我都知道。所以我也很庆幸，就算我不知道是否能看到明天的太阳，至少我能看见你。”当天色已晚，灯火昏黄，其他人都离开了，屋大维对阿格里帕说。

阿格里帕独自主持着罗马的事务，他会在傍晚去到屋大维的床前，告诉他发生了什么，告诉他公民们都在祈求他的健康。  
他没有说马凯鲁斯看他的眼神愈发充满敌意，没有必要让他为这些为难。  
奥古斯都亲手将戒指交给他，这被许多人看到，奥古斯都说马凯鲁斯除了遗嘱中的财产不会得到别的，也有不少人听到。这个备受器重的青年有些不服气也是正常。  
至于奥古斯都的权力由谁继承，阿格里帕无暇去想，也不愿去想。  
他坐在屋大维的床边叙叙说着他忙了些什么，床上的人听着就睡去了。阿格里帕悄悄地起身离开。  
那是他们这么多年最近的距离。

让不少人松了口气的是，奥古斯都在渐渐康复。  
马凯鲁斯明里暗里地抱怨阿格里帕的大权独揽，说他由于私人恩怨无端指控市政官。  
“现在的粮食短缺，公民们都在抱怨。”阿格里帕向已经能站起来的屋大维解释，“他还要将钱用到节庆上，我当然需要制止。”  
“我知道，马尔库斯。”屋大维示意他冷静下来，“但那是马凯鲁斯的好友，稍加提醒就好了，没有那么严重。”  
可流言没有停止。公民们感激着阿格里帕，贵族们不屑他的出身，元老们看着他站在高处心情复杂。马凯鲁斯说争斗的暗流又在罗马若隐若现，而阿格里帕就是这一切的起因。  
可奥古斯都对此不作回应。

所以屋大维重新开始管理政务时，阿格里帕问：“盖乌斯，你相信吗？”相信我，或相信我觊觎者你的位子。  
屋大维沉默半晌，说：“我相信你。”但我无法让所有人相信，“所以你能等一等吗？或许过不久，那些留言他们都会忘记。  
阿格里帕笑了：“他们不会，只要我在。”  
他摊开手掌，那枚戒指他总是放在掌心端详，但从未戴在手指上。  
“帕提亚最近蠢蠢欲动，我想我该去东方看一看。”他将戒指轻放在桌上，转身离开。  
屋大维在他的身后抬起手，指尖将要触碰到他的托加袍时停住了。  
他看到阿格里帕消失在门口，想问他们怎么会变成这样。  
他的手臂最终重重垂下。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

“你真是闲不下来。”希律看到莱斯沃斯新建起来的水渠，对阿格里帕说。  
阿格里帕去往东方，停驻在米利蒂尼的海边。行省总督与从属国的王会来这里面见他们眼中地位仅次于奥古斯都的人。  
而希律留下的时间很长，长到他们不再冠冕堂皇地谈及公事。  
“我听说你在犹地亚建了许多，”阿格里帕看得出希律不想回到他的属地，他不打算询问，“水渠、港口、圣殿，耶路撒冷比周围的城市繁荣得多。”  
希律只是苦笑着啜了一口葡萄酒：“是的，但人们不会因此停止厌恶我。”他好像有些醉了。或许是将阿格里帕当作一位理想的聆听者，不会无故打断他，也没有随意敷衍他；又或者是这座孤悬的岛屿让他感到安全，他说：“我的父亲被杀害了，我的妻子想要杀害我，那座城市里无数人想要我死。”  
“平静下来，我的朋友。”他的手都有些颤抖了，阿格里帕取走他手中的杯子，安抚道，“你现在还好好的，你的卫队训练有素，你不会有事。”  
“你们一定觉得我和我父亲很可笑。”希律靠在椅背上摇头。他的父亲依附于庞培，又立刻向恺撒效忠；他在前一刻表达着对卡西乌斯的感激，下一刻就倒向了安东尼，如今他正与阿格里帕相谈甚欢，“可人们都是这样做的，抓住一切可能的机会，我只是做到了父亲教给我的，我错了吗？”  
他自问自答：“不，他们厌恶我，只是因为我不属于哈斯摩，我是以东人，是异族的篡位者。只这一条，我永远都是错的。”  
阿格里帕沉默地看着自己杯中被稀释的酒，那里有他的倒影，眼神中透着疲累。  
“我的朋友，我理解你的无奈，”他对希律说，“但你已经坐在这个位子上了。即使他们希望你死去，只要他们没有成功一天，你就得想办法让那里变成更好的地方。”  
希律的手臂撑在腿上，头垂下去看不清表情。他的肩膀在颤抖着，阿格里帕借口去找奴隶添酒，留他一个人在房间里。他无声地抬手在眼睛上抹了一把。

希律最终决定回去犹地亚了。  
“那么，你准备什么时候回到罗马呢？”他在踏上自己的船只前拥抱了阿格里帕。  
“等他需要的时候。”阿格里帕说。  
他仍停留在莱斯沃斯岛上。  
他收到马凯鲁斯病逝的消息，说不上是悲伤还是感慨，比起离开罗马前的针锋相对，他更快回忆起的是尤利娅婚礼上那个对未来充满希冀的青年。  
信件中没有提到元首，那么即使他很悲伤，大概也无恙。

“我的英白拉多，您……”梅塞纳斯对于屋大维出现在自己的别墅见怪不怪，但自从穆里那被指控为密谋者后，这位元首很长一段时间没有这样做了。  
“请愿者太多，所以我来坐坐。”奥古斯都故作轻松，“那些人总能找到鸡毛蒜皮的小事来麻烦我。”  
他们就像从前的每一次，握着酒杯谈天说地，聊着维吉尔的诗写到了哪里，再嘲笑彼此的诗有多么不堪入目。  
“不，你喝得够多了。”奥古斯都喝酒向来节制，可此时第三杯已经见底。梅塞纳斯见他又要招呼奴隶斟酒，终于出言阻止。  
屋大维听话地放弃了，他呆坐在那里，良久开口道：“马尔库斯离开多久了。”  
“两年。”  
“我好久没有收到他的信了。”屋大维开始叙叙地抱怨，说他给阿格里帕写过信，是他刚刚写的诗和罗马发生的趣事，可阿格里帕的回信都是冗长无趣的工作汇报。  
你应该还记得他是为什么离开的吧？梅塞纳斯腹诽着，嘴上只是说：“马尔库斯他为你做了许多，你看东边的行省现在有多稳定。”  
“是的，因为有他。”屋大维说，“没有他，罗马不会是现在的样子。梅塞纳斯，我要去西西里了，可我很担心如果我离开，罗马又会一片混乱。”  
梅塞纳斯烦躁地揉揉头发。奥古斯都总会询问他的意见，关于政策关于治理，但为什么如今关于阿格里帕的问题也要交给他了？  
“你希望马尔库斯回来，又害怕罗马变得像他离开时那样流言肆虐，对吧？”他看着被酒精模糊了意识的屋大维，“听着，盖乌斯，你放任他到了现在的位置，只有你能解决这个问题。让他成为你的继承人，名正言顺，或者——”他停顿了片刻，“杀了他。”  
屋大维在听到那个词的瞬间地瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地看向梅塞纳斯，好像不相信这会是从他嘴里说出来的。  
“不可能，”带着酒意，他放弃了平时的稳重自持，皱紧眉头压低了声音，“他不能死。”  
梅塞纳斯在心底松了口气：“那么，事情就很简单了。”

阿格里帕在西西里见到了屋大维。  
他的精神不错，眼角的纹路重了些。他热情地上前拥抱阿格里帕：“我很想念你。”  
出乎屋大维意料的，阿格里帕不像他的信那样冷淡，他回抱住他的恺撒，就像久别的老友那样：“看到你这么精神，我很高兴。”  
太像是老朋友了，他们从前不会这样打招呼。  
“回来吧，罗马需要你。”屋大维说，“就像信上说的，和尤利娅结婚，没有人会再质疑你。”  
“好。”  
他们聊了彻夜，屋大维回忆着这些年的罗马。  
“罗马的雷雨很大，你为我立的雕像手里的矛都被震掉了。”  
“我会把他装回去。”  
“前一阵儿为了执政官竞选，城里都乱套了，两个候选人还跑到西西里来烦我。”  
“放心，这种事不会再发生了。”

阿格里帕曾在莱斯沃斯的海岸眺望，从那里看不到雅典，更不必说罗马、高卢或西班牙。这个国家仿佛没有边际，奥古斯都孤独地统治着她。不是没有人嫉恨，罗马那场被及时阻止的密谋他也有所听闻。  
希律好像已经无法相信犹地亚土地上的任何人了。那么罗马的元首日以继夜地面对元老、公民、源源不断的请愿者时，他是怎样想的呢。  
所以屋大维选择以这样的方式让他回来，这就够了。阿格里帕想。

他仍旧四处奔波。  
他想绘制一张地图，描画出这个国家的每一寸边境。  
高卢又出现了骚乱。他在那里建起了更多的路，那里更像罗马了，或许会更安定一些。  
坎塔布里和阿斯图里亚斯人在西班牙起义了，他匆匆赶到，即使多年没有参与战事，他还是会为奥古斯都赢得胜利的将军。  
他带着尤利娅去了尼科波利斯，纪念碑上镌刻着英白拉多在海上的胜利，他向他的妻子讲述她的父亲当年是如何战胜了安东尼。  
他启程去了耶路撒冷，希律带着他游历了现在的犹地亚。当他们在以弗所遇到犹太人来抱怨希律的区别对待，希律没有露出多年前苦恼的样子。  
“我的朋友，帮我告诉他们，我会满足他们的诉求。”希律对阿格里帕说。

阿格里帕终于回到了罗马。屋大维要从高卢归来了，他在城外张望等待。  
那是他最后一次见到他。  
他们坐在一起，畅谈着没有见面的三年，和他们曾共同设想的未来。  
“元老院同意我建一座祭坛，”屋大维说，“我们都会被刻在上面。”  
“我听说德鲁苏斯在日耳曼尼亚干得不错，”阿格里帕说。  
“对，他是个不错的孩子……”屋大维有些困了，他随意地靠在阿格里帕肩上，后者却僵住了。  
“马尔库斯，还好有你在。”他说，声音逐渐变得很低、很轻，“你是我最好的……合作者。没有你就不会有现在的罗马。”  
“我们的罗马。”

伊利里库姆不太平，所以阿格里帕没有在罗马停留太久。  
大概是走了太多的路，他的双脚变得不听使唤，但这不影响他迅速将伊利里库姆的事态平息。  
可他有些累了，回到罗马去应付那里的元老，或充当奥古斯都亲密无间的女婿和友人，这些只会使他更加疲惫。  
所以他去了坎帕尼亚。等他好了，能毫不费力地站起来，才能精神抖擞地做回奥古斯都最理想的合作者。

但人们对未来的设想，鲜少能够成真。  
阿格里帕躺在坎帕尼亚的别墅中，日渐感到无力。  
他的呼吸变得沉重，医生在一旁的叹息带着回音，模糊的视线中，奴隶们在匆忙准备发给元首的信件。

又过了几天，他只剩下扭过头拒绝奴隶递来的药的力气。  
他轻轻抬起手指，示意他们离开。  
病重的消息早已传回罗马，那个人可能就在赶来的路上。  
可惜他大概等不到了。  
一缕夕阳钻进了窗子，眼前的浮尘在光束间原形毕露。阿格里帕的目光追随着他们，渐渐陷入黑暗。  
他好像看到了某天傍晚向他伸出手的少年，他刚想抓住，又被拖入了另一幅画面。  
恍惚间他见到阿波罗尼亚的夜晚，在黑暗中哭泣的屋大维，他缓缓抬起手，想去抚摸那孩子。  
“不要哭，”他想说，“你会变得很强大，足以比肩你的父亲。”  
青年琥珀色的眼望向他，没有因为他的话感到宽慰些许：“可是，你要离开我了。”  
阿格里帕语塞了。他四周的风景在后撤，眼前的青年越来越远，直到消失在视线。他听到了疾驰的马蹄声，回头看到现在的奥古斯都，他总是喜怒不形于色，可此刻是如此焦急不安。

不要露出这种表情，盖乌斯。  
我很抱歉，我恐怕见不到明天的太阳，也无法见到你了。  
但这对我来说或许是个不错的结局。  
我扮演着你的挚友、同僚，你的女婿、合作者。至于隐藏在时间的角落，那些秘而不宣的荒唐时刻，不会有人提及。他们只需记得关闭了雅努斯神庙、用大理石重铸了罗马的奥古斯都。

可只有在生命的最后，我才敢卸下这一切，才敢在这无人喝彩的角落、不掺一丝虚假地说，我将一生献给了你。


	16. Chapter 16

尾声

我在那座圆顶神庙的门前遇到了他。我们的元首，我们的领导者。  
我一眼就认出了他，他与家乡的雕像神似，只是苍老了许多。  
我的爷爷出生在一个战火纷飞的年代，他说是这个人为罗马带来了和平。  
他仰望着神庙门前的雕像，回头时看到了我。  
“它很美，对吗？”他的声音被时间磨得嘶哑，但平和动听。  
“是的。”神庙的门前伫立着两个人的雕塑，一个是奥古斯都，而他端详着另一尊。  
“他是谁？”  
“我的……挚友。”他说，“你刚来到罗马，是吗？”

他领着我延平实的街道行走，指给我看那些建筑。浴场、剧院、花园，我在家乡见过一些，当然不及罗马壮阔。  
“那是我的挚友建造的浴场，他还建造了水渠将水引进来……那座花园和里面的雕塑，是他献给罗马人民的。我们脚下有一条宽阔的下水道，你可能不相信，他曾坐船巡视过那里……”他一路上不停歇地讲着，好像整座城市都是他的友人的杰作。  
我们来到了一座祭坛旁，他伸手触碰上面的浮雕。我跟随他的脚步，绕过了祭坛的三面，他在最后一面的浮雕前停了下来。那里刻着一队人，男女老少，形形色色。他望向被托加遮住头的那个。  
“这也是你的朋友吗？”我问他，“他叫什么名字？”  
“你有没有听过那首诗？”他没有直接回答。

“‘制胜的狂风中，阿格里帕在他的身畔；  
诸神的祝福下，他与敌人激战正酣。  
海军金冠在他的额前闪耀，他的辉煌战功因此了然。’”（注1）

他是阿格里帕，我听过这长诗，也听说过他。  
可那离我太遥远，元首为他举办葬礼时，我的母亲甚至还没有出生。  
“写下这首诗的诗人太追求完美。”奥古斯都微微笑了，好像陷入了美好的回忆，“他总是对自己的作品改了又改，我要看后面的内容就得一等再等。”  
然后他眼中的光暗淡下去，笑容也逐渐消失：“我很庆幸我没有让他们遵从他的遗嘱，把那些诗篇烧掉……就像我也不后悔，没有听从他的遗愿，”他抬头看着浮雕上的男人，“而是将他的骨灰放进了我为自己准备的陵墓。”  
我对他说的一知半解，他大概在回忆他逝去的朋友们。  
他也不需要我的回应，只是在对过去的时光发出感叹。

“谢谢您带我看了这些。”为了打破沉默，我说。  
“不，孩子，不必谢我。”他回头望着我们的来路，“这条路我走过无数遍了，可我还是想在离开之前再看看它。这样的话，即使我的生命在旅途中结束，也不会觉得遗憾。”  
“可大家都说，您的生命不会结束。您会成为神明。”  
“是吗？你也这么认为吗？”他好像被逗笑了，“可我更想知道，如果我像奥德修斯那样进入了冥府，是否能看到我的故人呢？  
“我的一位友人，他是个活泼的公子哥，他总能给我最好的建议……他给我留下一座花园，那里有些奇奇怪怪的骨头。我的姐姐，我不太希望见到她，她应该升上天空。那些离我而去的孩子们……我的一生应该比他们短暂。还有……”

他将手放在浮雕上，摩挲着那个高大男人的托加。  
“他将一生献给了我。”他说，“这是我的罗马，她的每一个角落都有他的影子。我在这里扮演着会成为神的奥古斯都，他就配合我，做我的挚友、我的将军、我的亲人。  
“可就像我不像他那样擅长打仗，他也不如我适合做个演员。我总是逼迫他做些他不愿做的事，他从来不会反驳。可他太累了，所以离开了。”  
我一知半解。他是我们的元首，他那样崇高，他绝没有做过剧场中带着面具的演员。  
“我从不为我做过的决定后悔。”他低垂着眼，“但我有些后悔将那枚献给卡戎的硬币放进他的口中了，就算他大方地将那么多遗产留给了我……如果他渡过了冥河，我大概无法见到他了。”  
“为什么？”我无法认同，“如果他那样爱您，将一切都给了您，怎么会不想见到您呢？”  
他猛地抬起头看我，下唇颤抖着。他的眼角很亮，有什么反射着阳光。

我不知道他为什么跟我说了这些。但我想我们的元首是个和蔼的老人，就像传说中的那样。  
他离开罗马去旅行了，这真的是他最后一次走过这条路，看到那座祭坛。  
送葬的队伍将他带回罗马，雄鹰被放飞回天空，演员们戴上面具完成最后的仪礼。  
有人说，他在生命的最后，希望人们为这出落幕的戏剧鼓掌。

我记起那天我们分别时，他对我说了相似的话。

“我希望他还在冥河畔。”他说，“我希望当我脱去这身戏服时，他还能认出我。  
“当我向他伸出手时，他还愿意握住它吗？”

\------------------------------The End---------------------------

注1:维吉尔《埃涅阿斯纪》，卷八。参考了John Dryden英文版和杨周翰先生的中文译本。有任何错误都是我的责任。

写在最后：终于写完了。这不是我最满意的一篇，但绝对是最用心的一篇。对于帕屋，最开始的感觉就是，啊！强者的绝美爱情！（不是……）越写越觉得我真的没有能力写出那个波澜壮阔的时代，可还是希望让他们在我的笔下活一回。其他的不多说啦，想说的都写进文里了。


End file.
